


Hiding from the Sun

by lbeebo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves having writers Blocks, Blackouts, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Character Development, Consensual Sex, Cussing, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hangover, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is Shy, Hinata is bad at feelings, I'll finish this! Don't worry!, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light story, Love, Not Beta Read, Possible Spoiler, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Romance, Shyness, Top Hinata Shouyou, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbeebo/pseuds/lbeebo
Summary: You end up in bed with a random guy after getting drunk.What if this someone is actually your favorite Pro Player?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually just an experiment. If you are interested in more, please tell me :)
> 
> This is not beta read or anything. 
> 
> But welcome to my first Hinata x Reader Short story I guess :D
> 
> Updated and rewritten :)

The damn sun was hurting your eyes when you tried to open them with a headache so bad it felt close to exploding.

Propping yourself up on your elbows with a silent cuss on your lips, you squinted your left eye due to the damn brightness inside of…

Looking around you gasped. Nothing in here seemed familiar.  
Whose room was that??

From what you saw inside of this foreign, humbly setted up bedroom, the owner must've been a big fan of volleyball. There were posters of Japan's Number One Volleyball players. You could clearly see the face of one of your personal favorites, Tobio Kageyama, hanging on the wall. A ridiculous amount of MSBY Black Jackals Merch, a volleyball neatly placed in a small bookshelf stuffed with jerseys and shoes.  
Clothes lazily thrown around everywhere, some of them your own..

A shiver ran down your body when you noticed you had absolutely no idea how you had come here, where exactly you were and..

Why the hell you were naked!

"Oh my god" your heart skipped as you whispered breathlessly and covered yourself with the white blanket. And just then, when your eyes had fully recovered from the bright sun you dared to look at the naked man next to you, lying on his stomach, facing away from you.

His orange hair tousled and messy, the blanket barely covering anything of his body. You could see his muscular back, his left propped up leg with ridiculously lean thighs, and half of a way too perfect ass.

You had no idea who this guy was nor where you had picked him up. Though he seemed strangely familiar and the volleyball shit inside his room was quite suspicious, you shook your head 'no' to yourself.

"No" you chuckled and silently slid out of bed. "No, this can't be" you almost started laughing out loud. This situation was way too absurd to be true.

Not leaving the naked creature on the bed out of sight you picked up your clothes and slid inside your panties, pants, bra and shirt before you slowly opened the door with your shoes and jacket in your hand to find the exit as fast as possible.

Almost proud of yourself that you had made it out of his bedroom without waking him up, you squeaked when you turned only to bump into a broad figure right in front of you.

The guy, tall and handsome, smirked down at you with his warm, brown eyes.

Holy shit.

Atsumu. Fucking. Miya. The Atsumu Miya!!!! Fucking Setter of Fucking MSBY.. Your headache immediately became even worse.

"G'Mornin', (Y/N)" he grinned, blond dyed hair wet from a shower. "Rough night?"

"You-, I-" you stuttered, face flaming up as he kept staring at you with a knowing, dirty smile.

Why does he know my name? What the-? Am I dreaming?

"I-I'm sorry, I really need to go." you managed to mumble just when your shoes fell out of your hands and you cussed silently when you had to bend over to pick them up again.

"Morning!" a new, cheerful voice interrupted your shameful moment in the chic, white painted hallway of whoevers apartment. Looking up, you swallowed at the sight of the grey-black haired Outside Hitter you had only seen from the grandstands. From far away, out of reach. And now he stood there, casually telling you Good Morning, as if you two knew each other. Your head started spinning.

"Fuck" you cussed again, which made Atsumu laugh and Bokuto cock his head to the side confused.

"Are you okay, (Y/N)" Bokuto asked, one of his eyebrows rising into his hairline.

"Yeah! Yeah, sure! I-, excuse me, I really need to go!" you stumbled over your own feet as both guys stepped aside so you could hurry towards the exit. There were several doors in here, four in general. But you figured that the bigger one at the end of the hallway was your way out of this strange, impossibly weird dream.

"Won't you tell Shoyo Goodbye?" Atsumu teased when you had finally reached the door, your hand hovering over the doorhandle.

"Sh-Shoyo?" you asked and started panting at the sound of the redheads name. You were scared of the answer. There was no way that he really meant Shoyo Hinata. Right? Although you were clearly facing two Pro Players in this moment, you still couldn't process that the man, who had slept next to you, could be, might be **THE** Shoyo Hinata.

"Hinata. Shoyo Hinata" Bokuto slightly pouted as if it'd be a shame that you didn't know who Shoyo was.

 _Never mind..._ you internally whined while your face kept empty from any emotion, the turmoil inside though ready to burst. 

Not knowing Hinata.. If this situation wouldn't be ridiculous enough, you'd start laughing. It was almost hilarious since you knew Shoyo well enough. Not personally, but enough to have his name and number on several fan jerseys, wearing them proudly whenever you could afford a ticket to their games. And when you couldn't, you sat in front of your TV, fully clothed in his merch, staring at the screen like a dumbass, cheering into nowhere. You felt extremely sick to the stomach all of a sudden and the urge to flee grew bigger and bigger with every second going by. It didn't help that both, Bokuto and Miya, stared down at you with their impressive large frames and piercing gazes. You felt like a deer in headlights. They almost appeared intimidating, wouldn't you know from all the interviews, documentations and games you had watched, that all of them were actually nice and sweet. 

"I'm sorry, I d-don't even know how I got here, I really need t-to go. I-I have s-something-" opening the door you slipped outside and closed it behind you before you started running for whatever reason. Panic, shock, embarrassment, maybe all of it.

Dear fucking God. Did you have sex with your favorite Pro Volleyball Player? Not that you would generally mind, but.. that was not how you had wanted things to happen! You didn't know a single thing. You couldn't remember how you had met him, what both of you had talked about, the first kiss... 

Maybe you were being overdramatic or hopelessly romantic. But you had never thought you would make it this far, still if it would ever happen, this had not been the plan! Ever since Hinata had started playing at the MSBY, you had fallen for him. His lively nature, his sunny appearance, the way he made things feel easy, although they were not. The twentytwo year old was known for his extremely high determination, for working harder as anyone else. You knew how his career and love for volleyball had started. Being the one on the team people always seemed to underestimate, he had worked himself up towards the top of Japan's volleyball League. To say you had been impressed would be an understatement. To you he was an idol. Someone you looked up to, someone you wanted to be and someone you wished to be close to, to learn more of him and soak in everything about his sunny being. He was the literal sun. Warm, happy, beautiful. And you were in love with your Senpai for two years now, ever since your classmates had watched one of his games in Brazil at your gradutation party. 

But that, two years later, you would wake up in his bed, naked, was not how things should go. You wanted to at least remember the night you had gotten laid by your favorite Pro Player. God, it was nervwrecking! Frustrating, even. Shouldn't you two meet randomly, go out to eat and then share the most beautiful night together? 

Oh God, yes, you _were_ hopelessly romantic. 

Once you stepped outside of the chic apartment complex, you reached out your hand to call an uber to drive you to the hotel you had booked with your best friend. Rummaging through your purse you whined loudly. 

"Ah, Come on!" you whimpered when you noticed your phone wasn't where it should be. Checking your pants and your jackets pockets, you knew you had either lost it somewhere last night. Or - you looked back at the apartment complex behind you - it was still somewhere in Hinata's room. 

_Fuck._

You really needed to talk to your best friend, asking her how the hell you had managed to get so damn waisted. And what was even more important, how you had managed to pick up a Pro Player. Sighing in defeat, knowing that you couldn't talk to her before you'd get back to the hotel since your phone was lost forever, you picked out the tiny mirror you carried around in your purse.

Checking yourself in the little mirror, you gritted your teeth when you noticed the tiny hickey on your neck.

"Bastard" you cussed, blushing a very deep color of red.

It was time to burn your Hinata Jerseys. You could never wear them ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Hotelroom, figuring out what happened the Night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :)  
> This is my tiny distraction from the Deku story, I'm currently trying to finish.  
> I needed something light and happy, since the Deku one is quite dark and the last Chapter I updated killed me xD  
> So here's Chapter two :)
> 
> (F/N) = Friends Name  
> I wrote your friend gender 'neutral', so you can decide whether they're a boy, girl, non-binary, gender-fluid, and all the other beautiful possibilities :)
> 
> Hope you have fun.

At least your wallet and credit card was still in your damn purse. The drive from the upperclass part of Tokyo to your shabby little hotel in the center would cost you enough to make you feel even more sick to the stomach than it already did. 

The uber driver didn't comment on your looks, thank god. He made your walk of shame at least bareable. Unlike the expensive dressed people on the street who had eyed you up and down with judgemental gazes, standing there on the sidewalk barefoot and with tousled hair. Your morning had been embarassing enough, so you were glad that he at least didn't say one thing. You figured he had those kind of guests every single day, but still you tried to comb your sex hair to make it look at least decent. 

Staring out of your window from the backseat of the car, you saw Tokyo's streets roll past your heavy eyes. Never in your twenty years of living had you ever felt so horrible after a night out. It felt weird to not remember anything that had happened. 

You did remember yelling down the grandstands, watching your beloved redhead giving it his all to win against the Sendai Frogs. The sparkle in his eyes whenever he was shown on the big screen of the gym had made your heart jump. As it always did. And as always you and your friend, (F/N), had been drinking ever since you had reached the gym. You had already built quite a high tolerance concerning alcohol, but a Blackout? One that made every single memory disappear from the moment you had left the gym? This had never happened before. 

Sighing and fogging the window with your hot breath, you thought that maybe it was better to not remember. Who knew what kind of shit you had talked and done... Maybe the night with Hinata had been horrible! It was not like you hoped to see him again, let alone end up in bed with him again. He was a Pro, he had no time for romance and relationships and fans who threw themselves at him. 

You were somewhat sure that Hinata spent every weekend like this. Ending up with a random hookup. Although he didn't seem like a player. But he was famous! Didn't famous people do stuff like this because real relationships never worked out?

Dear Gods in heaven, where you truly trying reverse psychology on yourself?

The uber stopped suddenly, reminding you of the excrutiatingly painful headache seething through your skull, when the car came to a hold abruptly, making your head almost crash against the seat in front of you. 

Rubbing your temples you paid and got out, hurrying to finally take a shower, talk to your friend and hide underneath your blanket for the rest of the day. As you got inside the elevator and waited for it to finally arrive at your floor, you were glad you had booked the room for a longer weekend. Although you didn't live that far from the MSBY gym, not having to worry about a way home after the game was way more relaxing. Living in prefecture Chiba, in a city called Tateyama, it could get difficult to find a fitting train or bus taking you back home after getting wasted in the center of Tokyo. A hotel may be expensive but since you and (F/N) had combined the game with three spa days, it was just worth it... 

Fumbling with the keycard for your room, you finally managed to open it up. Once you stepped inside your best friend came walking out of the bedroom and grinned.

"Morning Sleepyhead" they smirked and leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom. Raising an eyebrow at them you cocked your head to the side, ignoring the painful sting in your temples.

"Morning, (F/N)" you failed to give them a bright smile. Approaching them with arms uselessly hanging down your body, you walked past them into the bedroom and let yourself fall down the king size bed. Your purse carelessly dropped down, spilling its content onto the floor.

The blankets were comfortably cool, it felt so nice.

"So~?" they purred behind you. You felt the bed shifting on the edge and heard them laugh silently.  
"How's your night with Hinata-kun~ been?"

"Do you have any painkillers with you? Or water?" you asked, hissing at the pain from talking. "Or maybe a hole where I can hide myself for the rest of my pathetic life?"

Another laugh followed, a louder one, the bed shifted again and you heard rummaging through their bag, then leaving the bedroom and coming back shortly after.

"Here" they said gently and you turned with a groan to take the water and painkillers gratefully. Swallowing the damn medicine you hoped they would help very, very soon.

"Thank you" you whispered and sighed relieved.

Shaking in excitement your friend sat down next to you again and eyed you up and down.  
"Are you having a Hangover or has Hinata been too rough with you?" they laughed again, obviously too curious about your night with the Pro Player.

Falling down onto the mattress again, you picked up a pillow and pushed it into your face. For a short time you just laid there in silence, breathing into the pillow.

"Was it that good?" they teased and shook you impatiently, staring at the hickey on your neck. "Come on!! Tell me! You spent the night with Shoyo Hinata! Do you actually realize that?"

Throwing the pillow away you looked at them. "No! I still can't believe it! And I have no idea how it was since I had a blackout starting from when we left the damn gym after the game!" you whined dramatically. "Oh Shit." you heard them whisper.  
"I woke up in a foreign bed in a foreign apartment with a foreign man next to me! He was naked, I was naked but there's nothing on me or _in_ me that proves to me that I actually had sex with him. Although my body does hurt a lot. My back and my legs and-"

A squeak from your friend made you wince in pain.  
"See??" they chuckled but the laugh died off soon enough. "Though it could also be from the dancing at that bar we went to. Or that you fell down the table while dancing at the bar. Or that you challenged Bokuto to do a 100m sprint against you, outside, in the cold, while you'd been pretty sweaty from dancing on a table-"

"Oh my GOD!" throwing your arms over your face in embarrassment you took a very deep, very shaky breath before you peaked through your arms again.  
"Are you serious?" you asked desperately, hoping they'd answer something like 'nah, haha! Just kidding!' But no-  
Instead they laughed again, this time wholeheartedly, and nodded.  
"Yes, Ma'am, you were their entertainer. You were so drunk, it was so funny" they added, shaking their head at the memory.

"C'me on! How did… How did we even end up there? How did we find them? How the hell did I end up in Hinata's bed? Can you tell me?"

Another smirk plastered itself on your friends face. A knowing one. A good-for-nothing smirk.  
"Oh~, I've got a lot to tell you. No! Even better" they rolled over in bed easily and you wondered if you had been the only one drinking last night. Normally they would be as fucked as you are. But today they seemed, unlike you, like shining life.

They leaned over to the nightstand and removed their phone from the charger before turning back to you.

"I can _show_ you."

_Oh dear Mary, mother of God._

" _Where are we going, (Y/N)?_ " you heard your friend ask while you were walking through an empty street.

You turned around with a big grin on your face and giggled uncharacteristically, the tint on your cheeks more than visible. It was like you were glowing in the dark.

" _To the bar where the Black Jackals are celebrating their victory_ " you slurred and stumbled over the kerbside, hands supporting your fall. You heard your friend yelling ' _Oh Shit! Are you okay_?' The camera facing upwards into the sky. Roaring laughter filled the street from both you and your friend and the camera dipped back down towards your body, lying on the dirty concrete, holding your stomach.

" _Oh sheeeesh!! Nooo! I look like an idiot now! All dirty_ " you whined. " _Can't look like that when I'm meeting the love of my life_!" you cackled and grabbed the hand that was reached out for you to take.

The video stopped and you cringed, grimacing at the laughter of your friend who patted your back lovingly before starting the next video.

It was loud in the next video. Very loud. Many people were talking, laughing, yelling and singing, although music was playing in the background. The camera shifted from the entry towards the bar in the middle of the nightclub.

" _Whoever finishes first, wins_!" you heard a familiar voice calling out.

Bokuto, Sakusa, Barnes and Tomas sat around you and Miya, six shots in front of both of you. Sakusa was wearing his mask, holding a beer in his hand and for once looking like he enjoyed to socialize with other people.

" _Ready_?" Bokuto yelled, cheeks and noses tinted red. " _Go_!"

You watched yourself downing one shot after another before you slammed the last empty one down the table and cheered with Bokuto and Tomas for your win, while Miya pouted and stood to leave, approaching his twin brother who was busy talking with Hinata. You heard (F/N) laugh loudly into the phones microphone.

As embarrassing as it was, it was also really exciting to see how you had spent such a good time with Japan's best League 1 Team. You couldn't really believe your eyes. It was a dream come true! You! Out of all the people in the world,it was you and (F/N) who were laughing and singing with them.

The video stopped again.  
"I can't believe this is true" looking at your friend who was smiling brightly at you, you shook your head and scoffed at yourself.  
"How did we even know they'd be there?" you asked and made yourself comfortable next to your friend.

"When they came outside for autographs after the game, we overheard Miya and Barnes talking about it. I have no idea how nobody else had heard it since Miya wasn't actually talking quietly" they tapped their chin in thought. "Maybe we'd just been lucky!" they stated and cuddled up closer to you, hand hovering over their phone to start the next video.

"How many videos are there?" you asked nervously. Scrolling through their gallery, they chuckled and looked back at you.

"23" was their dry answer and you groaned.

Turned out most of the videos were failed attempts to take photos. But you still saw some more videos where you were standing on a table, dancing to a Japanese oldie from the 80's. One where your friend had filmed you and Hinata talking, both of you flushed and obviously nervous. One video was the sprint against Bokuto that you had lost, because, well, it was Bokuto.  
One with you, Hinata and Bokuto laughing about something.  
Some more failed picture attempts and finally a video of you and Hinata asleep in the cab on your way to his apartment, while Miya and Bokuto were still howling and celebrating, annoying the poor driver to no ends. You heard your friend apologizing multiple times while the camera was always directed towards the sleeping redhead who had his arm wrapped around you while your head rested against his shoulder comfortably.

It was surreal to see that. Hinata holding you close. If you wouldn't be seeing it on video, you would've never believed it. Staring at the screen you couldn't take your eyes off of him.  
His features were well defined, though gentle and sweet. Noone could pull off sexy and sweet as good as Hinata, you figured. Your face heated up at the sight and your hand absentmindedly came up to grab (F/N)'s phone and stop the video.

"Hinata asked you if you wanted to come over to his apartment. I don't know how he managed to do so since he'd been so shy all night. I'm not even sure if you guys had kissed but you clearly were inseparable after talking to each other for the first time. It took both of you a while though.  
And I drove home after Bokuto swore he'd take care of both of you. They're truly sweet and amazing" they sighed with a warm, happy smile on their face. "Too bad I'm taken" they whined and swung their legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you hungry?" they asked, peeling themselves out of their bathrobe. "You should really eat something"

Still staring at Hinata you nodded, "Uh sure"

"Alright, I'll call the room service and you go take a shower, okay?" you heard them saying from somewhere in the tiny hallway.

"Mhm" you hummed, a finger gently brushing over the screen. This was really Shoyo Hinata holding you in his arms. Wow. 

When you finally managed to get into the shower, you felt really exhausted. Embarrassment was flooding your body but also excitement and happiness. But you couldn't deny the amount of frustration you held. You wished you could remember. 21 data files could never be enough to help you re-live last night. Next time you wouldn't get drunk. Not that much at least. You would've never gone there in the first place if you hadn't had enough alcohol in your system to boost your confidence.

The 'Fuck-it' attitude could do wonders sometimes. Either that, or it woke you up with a huge hangover and a damn blackout.

"Breakfast is here in half an hour" you heard (F/N) calling out for you and you replied 'Okay!' before finally scrubbing your whole body from head to toe.  
There were no bruises on your body. No handprints, no more hickeys. You didn't smell like sex but maybe because you still stank of alcohol.

What had happened in Hinata's bedroom?

Freshly washed and feeling way better than before you stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, enjoying the cool droplets of water that were running down your back.

"Also, I called you several times this morning. Where's your phone?" (F/N) asked when you sat down onto the bed with a towel wrapped around you.

Shrugging your shoulders you sighed. "I don't know. Either I lost it.. Or it's still at Hinata's apartment" you buried your face in your hand.

"I'm sure it's still at his house since I got messages from you after I dropped you guys off" they started laughing.

"We'll either way it's lost. It's not as if he'd come over to give me my phone back. I'm sure it goes to all the other hookup phones into the 'hookup-phone' drawer." You cringed at your own choice of words. But you were right, right?. You wouldn't ever see him again, nor would he ever be interested in you the way you were. You were sure by the time he woke up he had already forgotten about you.

Your friend scoffed.  
"Don't gimme that bullshit. He was so cute and shy yesterday! Or did something happen when you were alone with him? You really can't remember anything?"

You shook your head 'no' and let yourself fall back onto the mattress once again. Today you wouldn't move around, you were sure. You would just eat and then cuddle up into those amazing blankets.

They sighed and rubbed their temples. "Believe me. Shoyo Hinata might be a Pro Player. But from what I saw yesterday this man is barely able to talk to women. Haven't you seen him struggling when he tried to order a beer because they had one female bartender?" they asked you.

Your answer were just two raised eyebrows as if you'd say 'Duh, of course, I do not know'.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry" they laughed. "Let's eat breakfast at first at-" looking at the clock they chuckled. "2pm and then we'll figure out how we'll get your phone back, okay?"

What would you do without your best friend? Seriously.. You'd be lost.

"Okay" you nodded with a warm smile towards them and threw the blanket over you.

"Great" they replied and squeaked when there was a knock on the door.

"Aaah, room service!" they cheered and jumped out of bed. You still wondered how they could be so lively after a night like this. Watching a game was exhausting enough, but this? Hell, you were sure they had stopped drinking at some point to be the responsible part of your friendship. You heard them open them door, but didn't give it any further attention.

"Oh, Hi~" you heard them slur and you scoffed with a shake of your head at their flirty tone of voice. There was a man answering, too silent to understand.

"(Y/N)? Yeah, she's here!" the sound of your name made you sit up very straight. Who the hell-?

"Wait here, I'll go get her" five steps later, your friend grinned down at you and wiggled their eyebrows.

"There's a handsome man at the door, asking for you" the grin grew even bigger. "I think he found your phone"

Your heart skipped a beat.

_Oh No._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who came to say Hello? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I managed to finish this Chapter.   
> Although this had been the part I was looking forward to happen, I had such  
> troubles writing Hinata. It's hard for me to write Hinata as an adult.   
> On one hand I'm sure he'd still be quite nervous around women, but I also don't want him  
> to appear like the tiny 15 year old we got to know in Haikyu so far. 
> 
> If he seems OOC or too boyish, I'm very sorry!   
> I'm always open for critiscm and tips!!
> 
> Hope you have fun reading <3

Their intense gaze told you everything you needed to know. But you weren't ready. Swallowing the big lump in your throat, you shook your head violently. 

"I can't go answer the door, I'm half naked!" you whisper yelled. 

"Then get dressed! Hurry the fuck up!" they whisper yelled back and left the bedroom. Screaming inwardly, you ripped the towel from your body, slipped into fresh panties and some shorts and pulled a random shirt out of your bag and over your head while rearranging your still damp hair a little. You took a deep breath, heart racing, and left the bedroom. 

Although you already knew it was him who had knocked, seeing Hinata Shoyo standing in the hall way of your hotel room made your blood freeze in tension and anxiety. This shouldn't be real. As if seeing him wasn't bad enough he looked extremely handsome in casual clothes. Light, regular fitting jeans and a black oversized hoodie didn't hide his musuclar frame at all. You didn't even know that wearing dark red chucks could be something attractive. But here you were, proving yourself the opposite. 

All air left your lungs when your eyes traveled upwards to meet his. The most beautiful warm brown color you had ever seen up close. The tiny but insecure smile on his lips sent you flying. 

This was the man you admired and had a crush on and he had been coming here for you.

Your face lit up faster than the Olympic fire and you wished you were somewhere else. Anywhere. Just not here. Just thinking about standing in front of the man you had sex with the night before made you feel incredibly uncomfortable and embarrassed. God, you wished you could remember at least if it had been good… 

A faint smile tugged at the corners of his lips, wearing the same color on his face as you. 

"Hey" his nice, warm voice roared through your body, sending shivers down your spine. 

"H-hey" you stuttered pathetically and cursed at yourself for being so damn insecure. 

Silence fell between the both of you and you felt yourself starting to sweat. What was going through his mind? Why was he even here? No one could make you believe he came here only for the damn phone. But still, why would we come here for some other reason than your phone? 

"Perfect!" your friend interrupted the horrible silence. "I will go downstairs into the lobby and do-, uh, stuff" they grinned, walked past Hinata and shut the door behind them. 

The silence after the loud bang of the door felt even worse than the one before. What should you possibly say? How should you start this conversation?

"Nice shirt" Hinata stated with one hand scratching the back of his head. 

Looking down on yourself you noticed in horror the two big white letters. Did you really have to pick the extra jersey you always brought? The one you normally wore on top of the smaller one when it got colder after the games. The one you had purchased in XL, acting as if you'd wear your boyfriend's hoodie… 

What could possibly be more embarrassing than standing in front of your famous One-Night-Stand, from which you couldn't remember anything, while wearing their jersey, huge and for everyone to see.

You never hated the number 21 more than in this exact moment. 

With burning cheeks you tugged at the rim of the jersey and chuckled nervously.

"Thanks, Hi-Hinata" you felt like a twelve year old again who had to order Pizza for the whole family. Why was talking so damn hard? 

Again silence fell between the both of you, you didn't dare to look at him but felt his eyes lingering on you. You could smell him, fresh and sunny. It was enough to turn your brain to mush. 

"I uh found your phone" Hinata fingered in his pockets and fished out your phone before he reached it over with trembling hands. 

Hesitantly taking it out of his hands, your fingers brushed against each other and you jolted. Damn, you couldn't stand this weird tension. You already made a complete fool of yourself. Grow a damn backbone and talk to him! Sighing you shoved your phone into the pockets of your shorts. 

"Listen, Hinata." you managed to gather all of your courage to speak up. Your eyes met again; his held a strange emotion you couldn't quite grasp.   
"About yesterday, I'm very sorry if I did or said something weird" your left hand found its way into your hair.   
"I actually do not remember a single thing" you chuckled nervously and saw his eyes widen just the tiniest bit. 

"No! I-, it's okay! I had fun-" the red tint on his cheeks deepened even more. "I-I mean nothing really happened but it was still nice spending time with you" 

God, he is so cute, your mind drifted away for a second, admiring his handsome face, before you finally caught up with his words.   
Wait a second. Nothing really happened? 

"I actually came here to talk to you about it since Bokuto-san and Atsumu-san told me how you fled out of the apartment and I-" 

"What do you mean nothing really happened?" you interrupted him with a slight head shake. 

Hinata's face lit up again and he started fidgeting with his fingers, releasing a nervous laugh.   
"We didn't do anything. Nothing happened, you know?" 

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That was something new. You hadn't had sex with him? 

"But why did I wake up naked? And-, and I have a hickey on my neck and you were just as naked as I was when I woke up" the awkward atmosphere in the hallway of your hotel room couldn't get any more awkward. Hinata seemed as uncomfortable as you were. From his lively, happy attitude was almost nothing left. He was nervous. The look on his face and the shy turn of his head told you this was not something he was used to do. It was almost funny to see the ever happy and smiling Hinata so unsure about himself. But you knew yourself how difficult this was.   
Deciding to help both of you out of this situation, you cracked a tiny smile. 

"Why don't we uh-, have a seat and t-talk about what happened yesterday night?" you proposed and mentioned towards the bedroom, the only room you could have a seat in. 

"Yeah, sure" an almost thankful smile found its way onto Hinata's face, following you into the bedroom. He sat down on the other side of the bed, seemingly not wanting to give you the false impression of him trying to hit on you right now. 

"Okay, so… What happened?" you swallowed, sitting in front of him with crossed legs. You actually weren't ready to hear what you had done the night before. But having him here, someone who had always been out of reach, made all of it worth it. You still couldn't believe it. You were sure you'd wake up any second, realizing it had been a dream. As strange as this situation was, you still spent time with the guy you liked. 

Shifting on the bed to find a comfortable position Hinata looked down at his hands when he spoke up.   
"So uhm.. At the bar we just talked. You were really nice to me and we laughed a lot. You told me about all the learner drivers you had in your driving school, the almost accidents and other funny stories. You uh-" again he laughed nervously. "You promised me to show me how to drive since I've never done that before" 

What great ideas you had when you were drunk. You shook your head at yourself. Invite the Pro Player over to Tateyama for driving lessons. Oh man… 

"I'm so sorry" you tilted your head while grimacing at your own words but Hinata shook his head. 

"No, it's fine. As I said I had lots of fun with you. A-and I'd love to do that with you" he gave you a warm, reassuring smile which tugged at your heartstrings and made it pump seven times faster. He blushed at his own words and cleared his throat. 

"A-anyways, you know.. I'm not good at talking to women. I'm not good at talking about something other than Volleyball. And normally I just make a fool out of myself, talking to girls. But with you.." your eyes locked and you felt the corners of your lips lift slightly. 

"I don't know, it was easy! At first it wasn't. But-" he released a deep breath. "You know, most fans only wanna know about how I live, how it is to be famous, what cars I own and how much money I have. They only seem interested in me because I'm considered famous, I guess?" 

You noticed the slight distress on his face as he talked. You knew it bothered him that people mistook him for a Pro who did it for the money rather than the passion for the sport. You could see in his eyes that he didn't understand how people could think about him that way. And thinking about it you didn't understand it either. Hinata wasn't known for parties, girls, cars and brands. Even though he lived in one of the most expensive areas in Tokyo, his apartment had still been humble and plain. Most of his bedroom had reminded you of a High School boy who didn't think about anything else than his love for the sport. As he had said he had never had driving lessons, so you figured that Hinata always used public transportation or a bike to get to practices and home games. And you also couldn't ever remember seeing Hinata posing for High Brand underwear or expensive perfume. 

"Not you though" he continued and sent another smile towards you. "You knew all these things about me from back in High School" you blushed, hoping he wouldn't take you for a stalker. "You wanted to get to know more about me and not the money that comes with being a Pro Player.. You analysed the game with me and you told me you had noticed the second when I had gotten tired. And that you were worried about me." the honest glisten in his eyes left the air stuck in your throat.   
"It was nice…" 

Hearing those words out of his mouth meant a lot to you. It was a beautiful compliment for you. The urge to hug him was growing inside of your belly. But you couldn't do that. Hinata was still a stranger. You didn't want to overstep boundaries. 

"I'm glad" you whispered and tried to hide the huge smile that was growing on your face. "I feared that I had acted like a groupie or incredibly weird. I was scared that I did something to make you hate me" 

Red locks of hair jumped violently as Hinata shook his head.   
"Not at all! Groupies are.." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled. "Different. And I don't want to spend time with them. They're the type of people who only like the aspect of fame about me."

Nodding you wondered what kind of experiences he had already made with groupies. To think about it made you want to gag. Hardcore groupies would throw themselves at him only to-

"I do not hate you." he interrupted your train of thoughts. "You are really nice and pretty and I-" he stopped, realizing his own words. Did you hear that correctly? Another wave of heat hit your face and you just stared at him with lips parted in disbelief. 

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" he buried his face in his hands. 

"It's fine" you softly laughed, flustered. "You are really nice and handsome yourself" you answered and met his eyes again. They wore a happiness you'd only seen during games and your heart flipped. Was this real? Hinata complementing you? 

A short silence fell over the both of you, neither of you sure what to say now. Until-

"About the hickey" Hinata started again. He seemed to struggle with his next words. "Atsumu-san did that" 

Taken aback by this fact your eyebrows drew together. "What?" you would lie to yourself if you'd say you didn't find the Setter attractive. Or that you minded that he had done it. You still would've preferred it to be Hinata. But why him? 

"You told me about your ex boyfriend who always covered you in hickeys and how embarrassing you found it when people could see them. A-and you said you wouldn't mind if people would see a hickey that I had given you" by now you wondered how often people could blush without fainting or getting a nosebleed. How embarrassing!

"And since I had never done this before, Atsumu-san showed me. O-on you."

Atsumu Miya was living up to his reputation…. 

"I always thought doing that was something… I don't know uh.. Intimate. But you laughed the whole time as if it'd tickle. So it didn't bother me that much-" 

"Why would it bother you?" you asked faster than you recognized. And yet again Hinata looked away in embarrassment.   
It bothered him that Atsumu had given you a hickey? 

"I don't know, it didn't feel right that someone else did it.. Because…" 

"Because what?" you encouraged him to go on when he paused for a few seconds. Suddenly it started to get really interesting and you couldn't hide your impatience. Hinata seemed to debate on whether he should go on and tell you or to just ignore your question. 

"Because you told me I should do it" he finally replied and left you starstruck. Was he being jealous?   
Just the thought alone made your heart jump in your ribcage. This was more than you could take. If Hinata would really be jealous about Atsumu sucking on your neck-

Okay, nevermind. You grimaced. You'd also feel uncomfortable when the person you were spending time with got a hickey from someone else while standing right beside them. 

"I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable, Hinata.. Really.. I shouldn't have ever started talking about it. I-I never had a Blackout from drinking before and I just swore to myself that I wouldn't ever let it get this far again." You apologized. "I mean, I did what I did, regardless of the alcohol. But still.." 

Hinata nodded in understanding and tried a warm smile.   
"Don't worry, I was drunk myself" he laughed his beautiful laugh that could heal any headache and broken heart and you melted right then and there. 

"Okay" you silently laughed yourself and bit your lip nervously. A habit you had thought you had grown out of years ago. 

"Atsumu-san told me he just did it for fun, so I'll believe him, I guess" he scratched his cheek and gave you a crooked smile.

"Although I like Miya-san, I would've prefered if you had .. done.. it" you confessed with a nervous giggle. Surprisingly Hinata only smiled a bit wider at your comment and nodded.

"Yeah, that's what you told me yesterday when we were alone in my room" he chuckled and cleared his throat again. Talking about your alone time with him still seemed difficult for him to do but nevertheless he took a deep breath when you didn't respond.

"You don't have to worry or anything. We didn't do.. stuff. We wanted to, I-, you, I mean we both wanted to-" the red on his cheeks reached a completely new level of deepness.   
"We didn't even kiss, we just fell into bed, drunk and tired, and g-got naked and well.. we just fell asleep before anything could've happened." his eyes, oblivious to his own actions, traveled over your body as if he remembered you being naked in front of him. You shivered and kept staring at him. It was as if just now you realized that Hinata had indeed seen you completely naked. 

"Okay" was all you managed to say. Your mind was running incredibly fast. 

Hinata stood from the bed and ran his hand over his hoodie to smoothen out the fabric.   
"A-anyways, I came to here to make sure you get your phone back and to tell you that nothing happened. I was worried when they told me how fast you left the apartment and I wanted you to know there was nothing you need to be embarrassed about" 

_Dear God, this man was such a sweetheart..._

Looking up at him you flashed him a warm smile. "Thank you, Hinata." you stood as well and followed him back into the hallway where he grabbed the doorhandle and turned back to you once more. 

"I had lots of fun yesterday, (Y/N). And.." another blush covered his face and ears. "I'd like to see you again" 

Your heart made a flip in your chest and you felt your smile growing. Hinata wanted to see you again. Pushing down the urge to squeak, you nodded vehemently. 

"Me too! I'd love to" you beamed, not missing how his tense body relaxed at your answer and his face grew lighter again. 

His hand left the doorhandle and he fully turned towards you to properly say 'Goodbye'. You didn't actually know what to do. Should you kiss him on the cheek? Or shake his hand? Or-

Hinata seemed to sense your stress and softly wrapped his arms around you, hands nervously shaking as they gently roamed over the small of your back. God, it felt good to be held by Hinata. He was warm and broad and he smelled so damn good. Daring to hold onto him as well, you closed your eyes in contentment. Way too fast he pulled away again and gifted you with one of his bright smiles. The ones you loved so dearly. 

He took a very deep breath, relieved that he had managed to come here and do what he had wanted to.   
"Okay, uhm.. See you then, I guess" 

Biting your lip you nodded and watched him opening the door.   
"See you, Hinata" 

When the door fell close behind him you waited a total of 20 seconds before you finally released the high pitched squeak you had tried to suppress. 

You'd meet up with him again. Someday. Hopefully soon!

When your friend returned with your much needed breakfast, you were lying on the bed, still smiling. You couldn't wait to meet him again. Would you become friends? Or a close person to Hinata? You'd love to be close to him. Sighing happily you rolled over in bed and stretched comfortably.  
Until you realized... how should you contact him? You didn't have his number!

Sitting up fastly you whined dramatically while your friend stared at you with raised eyebrows.  
"What happened here?" they asked and set the breakfast plate next to them on the bed. 

"Hinata said he wanted to meet me again! But I do not have his phone number.." you sighed and ran a hand over your face. You had been too nervous to get that you would have to contact him in any way if both of you wanted to meet again. 

Instead of grimacing though, your friend smirked.   
"Well, thank God, I have his number. Who do you think told him which hotel he had to come to to give you your phone?"

Lips forming an 'o' you kept staring at them until they gave you prove of Hinata texting them.   
They had known that Hinata would come for you. They just hadn't told you, knowing you would've jumped out of the window, most probably. 

_Those Sly Bastards._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to learn some things about the Reader :) 
> 
> Insecurities and fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo :))  
> Welcome back to the next Chapter!  
> I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to update :( life is stressful atm xD
> 
> I wanted to add some Drama to the story and a little background to the reader, so you  
> could understand some of her behaviors better. We don't know all of it yet, but we will. 
> 
> She's a nervous but caring wreck :D that's all I can say so far :D
> 
> Also I don't follow the Anime and Manga completely. Yachi for example is 17, about to turn 18.  
> Some things will be a little different here :)

The bus ride back home felt unusually hard and excrutiatingly long. Even the sight of Tokyo's giant bay didn't help. The beautiful sun reflecting on the waters surface made you feel even heavier. As if you'd leave something important behind.   
  
Your friends sleeping body was resting against yours, softly snoring away their 'stressful' weekend. You wished you could be as carefree as they were.  
After spending a ridiculous amount of time at the Spa you still hadn't felt the much needed relaxation you had longed for. The giddy and restless feeling just hadn't left your body after telling Hinata Goodbye. 

Being held by Hinata had felt extremely nice. Safe.. and warm and light. His smell had been so inviting and sweet, you wished you could hug him again.   
Fishing your phone out of your jeans, careful to not wake your friend, you scrolled through your gallery to open the video of you and Hinata sleeping in the backseat of the car for the thousandth time already. You couldn't stop looking at his face, relaxed and beautiful, while his arm rested around your shoulder to hold you close.   
A small smile tugged at your lips. You wished you could remember how it had felt to have him this close, the weight of his arm on your body, the warmth of his shoulder against your face. 

Pausing the video you stared at the frozen screen and sighed inwardly. Would he ever message you? 

"You did perfectly, Hitoka-chan!" you cheered when the tiny blond stopped the engine in front of her parents house. "You are ready for your driving test. Do you want me to sign you in?" 

Her brown eyes grew comically big at your question. You knew that Yachi was a nervous, little girl who didn't quite believe in her own skills. That's why you were not surprised when she started squeaking and waving her hands from left to right, mumbling something about 'more lessons', 'more practice', 'not ready yet'. 

Smiling you loosened your seat belt to turn over to her completely.   
"Hitoka" you spoke in a calm voice, stopping the girl's uncontrollable rant. "You are ready." her skin turned pale and her fingers digged deeper into the steering wheel.

For a few moments she didn't react and silence fell between the both of you. The look in her eyes told you she was debating whether or not she should really dare to try. If she'd fail, although trying her very best, she knew her mother would tell her something like:   
"If you are not ready to even try genuinely, you shouldn't try at all!" her mother surely owned a confidence her daughter had not inherited. And it didn't help that Mrs. Yachi only took 100% as 'passed'. You knew her mom too well. Often enough you'd see her standing in the doorframe, tiping her perfectly filed and red painted nails against her upper arm impatiently whenever Hitoka took too long to get out of the car. More than once you had tried to talk to her mother, asking her if she could take it a little slower with her daughter. With a bit more patience and less pressure. The woman had only scoffed and turned, closing the door into your face. Mrs. Yachi was raising Hitoka on her own and she worked full-time as a successful business woman. You were sure she was only trying to teach Hitoka that it was important to stay on your own feet, to not rely on someone financially, that she had to earn success by herself. Something she had to learn herself when Hitoka's dad had left them when the tiny blond had been even tinier. It was a lesson she thought Hitoka had to learn. Earn and gain and work to survive.  
In your opinion she just handled it the wrong way..   
But who were you to judge.

Hitoka sighed deeply. You saw her eyes shifting towards the house as if she was making sure her mother wouldn't see what she was doing.   
"O-okay" finally she nodded and swallowed hard. 

"C-can we please just have another three lessons?" Yachi asked with her tiny hands grabbing onto the steering wheel tightly. 

A smile made its way onto your lips and you chuckled silently. "Sure. Don't worry. You'll be fine!" her expression relaxed a little, her shoulders falling down, earning herself another reassuring smile from you.

"Thank you, Senpai" the blond tried a nervous smile, when she loosened her own seatbelt and straightend her clothes before she climbed out of your black VW Golf 8.   
"Next week, same time?" she asked, leaning slightly into the car.

"Okay!" you laughed and watched her smile before she closed the door. 

When she reached her house she turned around once more and waved with an honest smile before she stepped in and closed the door behind her. 

  
For a few seconds you kept staring at the door, the faint smile still pulling at the corners of your lips. Taking out your notebook and pen you marked her name for next week.  
Stepping out of the car and getting comfortable on the drivers seat you started the engine and drove off to your next student. 

  
You loved your job. Not only did you meet many new people but you could also act as a support or therapist or entertainer or whatever the younger ones needed. It was fun, not ever getting boring, and it fulfilled you although people used to make fun of you for working as a driving constructor. You didn't care. You never wanted to become a doctor or laywer or whatever high-paid jobs parents approved of. Ever since you had first stepped into the car for your own driving lessons you had known you wanted to teach others.  
You didn't have many students. Most parents thought you were way too young, since you were barely even older than their own kids. But nevertheless you enjoyed it.  
When Hitoka had showed up to your theory lessons you'd been surprised that Mrs. Yachi had allowed her to take her driving lessons at your school. Well, not yours, but Mr. Saito's. You were his Co-Worker, the man who had tought you to drive, and he was more than willing to leave the school in your hands once he retired. 

You loved your job, you loved where you lived and you loved the people you had around. Tateyama was a nice place to live, it had lots of interesting things to offer. You had grown up here, childhoodfriends and memories would always connect you to the place you lived in. 

  
On the way to your next student your phone started ringing, the screen in the center console lit up with your friends name. Pressing the button on the steering wheel you picked up and turned up the volume.

"Heyooh!" you cheered and heard their sniggering through the speakers. 

"Hey Girl! What you doing?" they asked with an echo. They seemed to be somewhere in the subway on their way back home. 

"Having another student in ten minutes. I'm about to pick him up" you took the next left turn and followed the street. "What about you?"

"Doesn't matter! Listen, I didn't call for Small Talk. I called because I wanted to know if you finally texted Hinata" 

Within seconds your mouth went dry and you grimaced. Of course that was the reason why they called. Why did they have to be so damn pushy? It wasn't as if you hadn't tried to text Hinata. Every night you stared at the empty screen of your messenger with a stammering heart and a pulse way too high for comfort. It didn't matter how often you tried to find the right words, you always deleted them immediately. Even a short, nice 'Hey' seemed to be ridiculous after staring at it for twenty minutes straight. 

"Since you seem to be frozen, I figure, you still haven't" they sighed, you heard the beeping of the subway's doors in the background. 

"No.." you admitted and pouted. "But-"

"No! No, no. No 'but's. It's been three weeks already!" they scolded you, you knew they were shaking their head or pinching their nose.   
"Just text him! It's really not that big of a deal, you know?"

Scoffing you laughed sarcastically. "Not a big deal? He's a Pro Player, (F/N). It IS a big deal."

"It's only a big deal because you make it one." sometimes their infallible logic was cruel. "Hinata told you, he'd like to see you again. What else do you need him to say to make it obvious that he likes you?"

 _Likes_. How could he like you? You were no one, he was Shoyo Hinata. He didn't know anything about you and you didn't know anything about him either. How could he like you?

"He could text me first" you stayed stubborn. Out of self-defence maybe or because you were a coward. You didn't want to think badly of Hinata. You never had before. But now that you had met him in person, had talked to him and the possibility of him liking or at least noticing you had appeared, you couldn't help yourself but think that he had only been nice. But not at all interested.   
Hinata had been _nice_ when he had brought your phone to your hotel.  
He had been _nice_ when he had sat down with you to talk.   
He had been _nice_ when he had said he wanted to see you again. 

Out of kindness. Out of sympathy maybe. Out of good intention. But not because he had been interested in you. How often did you tell old friends "Let's meet soon!" and you would never?!   
Often enough. 

Why should it be different here? Hinata and you weren't even friends. So why should he be interested in meeting you again, except the fact that he had only wanted to be nice. 

"I know what you're thinking about right now." your friend sighed on the other side of the line. "Stop it!" 

"Shouldn't you hang up already? Talking on the phone in the subway is impolite and you're being way too loud as well!" you snapped back and felt a headache coming. They were really making this even harder. And with 'this' you meant, forgetting that it had happened in the first place. For some stupid reason you had decided that this would be better for you instead of longing at a silent screen, staring at the television every weekend and jumping with every incoming message, just to be disappointed because Hinata hadn't texted you. 

There was rustling on the other side of the line and you wondered if they were mad at you. They probably were. But you didn't care in that moment. Didn't they understand that dreaming was nicer and easier than actually facing reality?

"When are you off of work?" they asked, now their voice was much more silent. Almost scary. 

"In an hour" you answered shortly and drove into the next street to park in front of your students house. You honked shortly to announce your arrival. 

"Alright" with that they hung up and you swallowed. They'd come for you, you knew it. 

You knew they only wanted to help. But you weren't just nervous to think about texting him, you were petrified. Scared to mess things up. Scared to say something stupid. Scared to not be enough. Because, seriously, what did you have to offer?  
Although you loved your job and where you came from, compared to Hinata's world, yours seemed so unimportant, small and boring. 

_There_ , you were doing it again. Thinking badly of Hinata. Thinking he'd be bored of your life. 

You sighed deeply. Why had things become so difficult in your head? It had been nice to watch and to dream of him. You had been content with that. It could've stayed that way! You would've been happy with it. But no, things had took a turn and now you were dreaming of more than just admiring him from afar. And that exact wish made you want to push it away in general. It was scary and nervwrecking and complicated. At least in your head. 

  
The kettle on your stove started whistling impatiently as you roamed through your kitchen to avoid (F/N)'s piercing gazes. Shaking hands reached for the cup and filled it with boiling water. Why were you so damn nervous?

Stepping back into your living room you sat the cups down and made yourself comfortable next to the table. 

"Listen, (Y/N). I know you don't like to talk about it. But.." they started, the worried expression on their face made you shiver.   
"Why are you so scared about it? Why don't you just wanna try?"

"Isn't that obvious?" you responded and tried to take a sip of your tea, only to burn your lip and tongue in the process. 

"Yes, it is. You wanna keep dreaming instead of making those dreams come true. As always you run away." they rested their head on their intertwined hands and stared at you intently. 

"So what? What's wrong with that?" you knew you were already at your limit. This wasn't the first time you and (F/N) had held a conversation like this. But you really couldn't bear it. It was always the same. They tried to push you into the right direction, you knew it was the right one. But it was also the one you feared the most. The one were you had to actually risk something. 

They shook their head and leaned back, supporting themselves on their hands. A serious expression made its way onto their face.  
"You are starting to compare Hinata with him, don't you?" 

You froze. 

Their eyes went sad and their face dipped down. "I see"

For a few moments none of you said a word. It had been a while since you had talked or even mentioned him. But whenever you did, you tensed with a hammering heart.   
(F/N)'s shifted uncomfortably and stood before they came around the table and dropped down next to you. A hand came up to rest on your shoulder. 

"Listen.." they started carefully. "I know you are scared to fall in love again. But.. you see... you don't have to get into a relationship with Hinata. Why don't you start with getting to know each other and becoming friends? Texting him and asking him how he's doing, doesn't mean you have to marry him. Okay?" something about their words killed the tension in your body. 

They were right. Maybe Hinata had been nice and not interested. But.. you weren't ready for a relationship anyways, were you? You had wanted Hinata to feel attracted to you, just as you felt attracted to him. Although this exact thing was the reason why you were freaking out right now. On one side you wanted him to, on the other side you wished he wouldn't. And your friend was right. You could approach Hinata in a friendly way.

A person could be 'not romantically interested' but still interested in another way, a friendly way. An easy way.   
Becoming friends was not nearly as intimate, it still held a risk though. But not at all as much as a relationship would. Yes, you were scared you weren't enough for Hinata. Since you couldn't deny that you held feelings for him, it wasn't easy to just ignore them. The need to have him like you back. But it hadn't crossed your mind that becoming friends had also been an opportunity. This way you could learn more about him without committing to anything serious. To something you weren't ready for, but still longed for. You were a mess. If Hinata was interested in becoming friends, you decided you wanted to at least try.   
If you would let this opportunity pass, you'd regret it. 

"Oi, dumbass" the black haired Setter softly punched Hinata's shoulder after their match. They were already on their way back to the changing rooms, sweaty and tired but still pumped with adrenaline.   
Hinata turned to meet his all-time-rival with a big grin. 

"Are you still pissed that you lost, Great King?" the redhead mocked him and patted his back. Kageyama's face immediately contorted into a grimace, making Hinata laugh wholeheartedly. 

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped and punched his friend again, this time not nearly as gentle. "Anyways" his grimace turned into a smug smile. "I wanted to ask you what you are going to do next week while I'll be presenting Japan's national Volleyball Team" 

Hinata pouted and scoffed. Kageyama would always start with him being a part of the National Team while Hinata was still fighting to get nominated for a place on their bench. 

"We'll be having a trainingscamp in prefecture Chiba" Miya answered for Hinata, crossing the former crows. Behind him followed Sakusa, Hoshiumi and Bokuto. 

"Chiba?" Kageyama asked and grabbed his chin in thought. "Isn't that somewhere near Sendai?"

"No, you idiot!" Bokuto laughed loudly. "It's near Tokyo actually. Not even a two hour ride" 

"Tz" Sakusa shook his head, with his hands in his pockets. "You googled it, didn't you?" 

The Wing Spiker turned red, caught in the act, and pouted. "No, I didn't! I knew that!"   
While Miya started laughing at Bokuto, he pushed the man's broad body towards their changing rooms. 

  
Hinata wasn't listening when they started arguing about something, laughing and mocking each other. 

_Prefecture Chiba_. It seemed familiar but he didn't know from where. 

"I really wish I could come with you guys" Bokuto whined when he opened the doors to their changing rooms. "I never went to Tateyama before.." 

Tateyama. 

" _I work as a driving constructor in Tateyama_ " he heard you talking in his head, a slight slur coating your voice. Your cheeks had been tinted pink, giving you an even sweeter appearance. Hinata couldn't remember when he had ever met a prettier girl in his life. He'd been glued to the curves of your lips the whole night, trying to manage enough courage to dip down and claim them with his own. There had been a look in your eyes, telling him you wouldn't have minded if he had. Hinata still cursed himself for not trying. 

"Shoyo" Miya ripped him out of his thoughts and he turned to find himself holding onto the door, without stepping inside. "You okay?"

"Y-Yes" he stuttered, not convincing his Setter. Looking into the hallway, he saw Kageyama, Hoshiumi and Ushijima talking about something. Maybe they were speaking about their match against Argentina next week. Normally Hinata would feel this familiar feeling of jealousy and a little sadness. But this time.. He was kinda happy that he wasn't part of the National Team. He'd go to Tateyama with the rest of his Team, except Bokuto and Sakusa. He'd see where you live. And maybe he would even see you. He couldn't believe he might get another chance of seeing and talking to you. He hadn't seen you at any of his matches in the last three weeks. Hinata had been looking around, hoping to meet your eyes. But you hadn't been there. 

"Have you texted her?" again Hinata was brought back to reality, Atsumu eyeing him intently. 

He felt a wave of heat hitting his face when Atsumu asked him about you. It had been a few days since he had last spoken about you. He had to concentrate on Volleyball first. 

"No.." he admitted and finally stepped inside, the heavy door falling close behind him. 

"Why not?" Bokuto asked with raised eyebrows. "Didn't you like her? I liked her"   
he stated, pulling his sweaty jersey over his head, leaving his messy hair even messier. 

"I do. But.. I don't know what to text her" Hinata let himself flop down onto the bench and sighed. 

Atsumu chuckled and patted his shoulder with a smug smile. "Maybe just: 'I'm coming to Tateyama. Can't wait to see you again' "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Background and Hinata's POV :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello :)  
> Welcome back! ( This Chapter is a shorter one, but I'm working on the next one already!)
> 
> We're going to meet with Hinata again very soon! But please  
> be a little patient, it won't happen in this Chapter,  
> I'm sorry :/ 
> 
> This story was supposed to be a Oneshot.. one that would end with the  
> very first Chapter I did. But know I'm getting ideas on how to continue  
> and what I want to happen. 
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this escalated "Oneshot" :D  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and liking!  
> I appreciate every single one of you!!

After the talk with your friend you had calmed down. You would text Hinata.  
But in your own speed, whenever you felt ready. 

Thinking about your reaction on the day your friend had come over you had realized how deep those wounds still were. It had been four years already since your ex-boyfriend had at first treated you like the most precious person on earth, patiently loving and caring for you for over half a year. And then, when he had gotten what he had wanted, he had thrown you away like an old gum.   
He had been your first, first love, first kiss, first sex, at the very young age of sixteen. You still heard the people's voices in your head, calling you a slut while praising him like a king.   
"Another one? Damn, you're a Pro, dude!" his friends had patted his shoulder in respect. He hadn't known that you had heard him talking to his friends, but his following words had hurt more than all the mocking and bullying together.   
"Yeah man, although this one took me way longer than I thought. Really had to make an effort with (Y/N). It was almost annoying but in the end it was worth it" his last word was followed by dirty laughter. His friends' and his own. 

Since he'd been two years older, a Senior already, he had left school soon after. But the hurting hadn't stopped. The betrayal and embarrassment and heartbreak. Your trust in mankind. Your first love had been a lie. The first "I love you", a boy had directed towards you, had been a lie.

Ever since your first love you had always run away from a relationship whenever it had gotten more serious. There had only been two very nice guys but they hadn't been worth the risk. You had switched to 'survival-mode' once they had told you how much they liked you, trying to get to third base. Gently. Not pushy. But being scared and scarred you had broken up with them before it had gotten so far.  
With time passing by, and falling for a Pro Player you could secretly admire from afar, you had only met with guys for sex. Sex was easier than relationships and committing to someone. It was easier for you this way, up until you had actually spent a night with Hinata.   
The secret admiring hadn't been a secret from there on anymore. You knew you'd been fangirling in front of him. Maybe differently than the other girls had, but you knew that he knew that you liked him in a certain way. Even if he wasn't sure which way. 

The video of you and him sleeping in the taxi had made the dream of being close to him real. And this was as exciting as it was terrifying. 

Sometimes.. only dreaming of things you wished for was safer than trying to make those dreams come true.   
What if you'd finally try.. but fail? Then your dream would be crushed and you'd have to live with that knowledge. That it wasn't even worth to follow your dreams because if they failed there was no going back. There was no erasing your failure and trying again. A failure was a failure. And it would stay that way, with a destroyed dream and a crushed self-esteem. And you couldn't afford that. You had worked too hard to be where you were now. Independent, hard-working, enjoying life and most importantly finally not giving a single fuck about people's opinions. 

But Hinata's opinion counted. Because you cared about him and you admired him for so long already. His opinion counted because in your eyes he was something special. His smile could light up the darkest room. And he always smiled. Always. Even after a lost match, being the dork that was happy he had given it his all and had stayed on the field for as long as possible. 

Hinata's opinion counted. But as your friend had said, approaching him to get to know him better didn't mean to go a thousand steps further than that. One step at a time. 

First manage to text him. Then see where this is gonna lead. 

It was a Wednesday when you went grocery shopping for the weekend. This weekend the Japanese National Team would have a match against Argentina. 

**Tobio Kageyama vs. Tooru Oikawa.**

Your favorite Setter against (F/N)'s favorite Setter. God, you were so excited to watch it together with them. You actually couldn't wait. 

Strolling through the store you felt your phone vibrating in your pocket but you had your arms stuffed with groceries and when you finally had them neatly placed in your shopping basket you had already forgotten about the message. 

After paying and stowing your groceries in bags you stepped outside and made your way to your car. Struggling with the bags and trying to fish the keys out of your pocket you cursed when they dropped to the floor instead.   
"God Dammit!" you pouted and instead of setting the bags down to have it easier to grab the keys, you kneeled down in a weird angle to close your fingers around the stupid chain. When you had finally managed to prop yourself back up, slightly panting, you sighed happily. Man, this week was going to be very nice!

You were about to turn and finally get to your car when you overheard people talking next to you.  
'Wow! Cool! They're really coming to Tateyama!'   
Following their gazes in curiosity you watched a giant bus coming down the main road in front of the grocery store. 

Tourists? Here? you asked yourself and shrugged your shoulders, immediately losing interest. But then the big, golden letters on the side of the bus caught your attention. 

MSBY Black Jackals. 

What the- 

You paled, blinked and wondered if you were imagining things. The bags fell to the floor, your mouth agape in disbelief as you watched the bus slowly taking the street down towards the gym. Your heart skipped a beat and your breath got stuck in your throat. You tried to see someone through the black windows but it was no use. 

Was Hinata in there? Should you be happy if Hinata would be in there?   
You remembered the unread message on your phone and swallowed. Had Hinata texted you that he'd come to Tateyama? No.. he didn't, did he? They were probably just driving the bus around for some stupid unlogical reason. There was no Hinata inside. 

Was he?

  
"Shoyo! Wake up, we're here!" Tomas softly shook his teammate awake and grinned when the redhead opened his tired eyes. 

"Where?" he asked disoriented and sat up slowly. 

"In Tateyama. We just passed the town sign" he chuckled and left. Hinata was suddenly very awake. Sitting up straight he stared out of the window, watching people stopping in their tracks to follow the bus with their eyes. Most didn't care, some waved, some kids smiled or jumped excitedly. Volleyball has never been the most famous sports in Japan. Hinata could walk down a street in Tokyo without getting recognized. He loved it, though as much as he loved to spend time with fans. But most people didn't know him and he was thankful to have more privacy than other Pro Sportsmen.   
The streets and shops passing by made him wonder if you had ever walked along them, if you'd come here regularly or if you'd live on the other end of town. 

His heart was pounding in excitement. The whole night he hadn't been able to sleep.   
Hinata knew that Tateyama wasn't a small town. So the possibility of meeting you wasn't very big. But he still hoped so. He still hadn't dared to send you a message but he had sworn himself to do so once they had arrived. 

Searching for his phone he found it lying on the empty seat right next to him. Normally Bokuto sat there but he would most probably be training with Kageyama and the other's for their game on Sunday right now.   
Taking the phone is his hands, he unlocked it and found himself staring at the screen. 

"Hey (Y/N), I'm on my way to Tateyama with the Team for trainingscamp. I hope we'll see each other" Hinata swallowed and looked around to find Atsumu's smug grin a few rows in front of him. 

"I knew you wouldn't text her, so I did for you! You're welcome, Shoyo" he chuckled and turned back to the front. 

Hinata felt himself growing red in the face. He wasn't mad at the Miya Twin but he wished he would've sent the message by himself. You hadn't read it yet, he could see, but his heart was now pounding even worse. 

What if you wouldn't answer? What if you hadn't texted him this whole time because you didn't want to see him again? He had absolutely no knowledge when it came to women, flirting or relationships. He still asked himself how he managed to ask you to come home with him. Whenever he thought about it his face grew impossibly hot. He hadn't managed to kiss you, but he had managed to ask you to join him in his bed. 

And to his surprise you had said 'Yes'. He still remembered how nervous he had been. Sex wasn't something he thought about often. Yes, he had been together with a woman like this before but he hadn't really enjoyed it. She had been a total stranger, only talking about his career. Hinata barely even remembered how she'd looked like. He felt guilty for it. But he had learned that he wasn't like Atsumu who could have One-Night-Stands with strangers without difficulties.   
It had been uncomfortable and weird, he knew he would rather have sex with someone he cared for. 

Someone.. like you, for example. 

Hinata violently shook his head at his own thoughts and sighed. Man, he had it bad for you, huh? Ever since meeting you he thought about stuff like that way more often. Every day almost. It was strange and he was ashamed of himself. It distracted him from training, clouding his mind with the memory of you peeling yourself out of your clothes next to him. Never before had his heart pounded as hard as in this exact moment. At first he had wanted to look away, trying not to stare and not wanting to make you feel uncomfortable. But you had met his embarrassed face and had laughed silently. 

'"You don't have to look away" you had practically purred while pushing the jeans down your perfect legs. "Do you want to love me with your eyes closed?" 

Just thinking of this sentence and the look in your eyes lit his face up like a flame, matching his hair. You had seemed so confident and sure of yourself while he had acted like an idiot.

"O-okay" he had stuttered, occupying himself with getting undressed as well while catching short glimpses at you, showing more and more skin with every piece of clothing dropping to the floor. Hinata could still remember how your hands had come to your back, undoing your bra and throwing it away carelessly. He still remembered the curves of your soft looking, perfectly shaped boo-

"Hinata! Are you listening?" the Coach scolded him and the bus filled with his teammates laughter. Hinata snapped out of his thoughts and sat up straighter than before. 

"No, uh, Yes, I mean-" the Coach shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hinata was an amazing player, but he could be a real airhead sometimes. 

"I said you and Atsumu you're going grocery shopping after we arrived. I want you to jog there, get the groceries and come back again. Here-" he pointed outwards the windows to his left. "That's the grocery shop closest to the gym. Only 3 miles." 

Hinata's gaze followed the Coach's hand, through the black window, shifting over the other side of the street. It looked nice. A tiny store with flowers in the front, a parking lot right next to it and... and-

And there you were. 

The redheads eyes grew big and his heart skipped a beat when he saw you standing in front of the grocery store, your bags lying on the ground with its content spread over the concrete. You seemed frozen in place, eyes glued to the bus, lips parted. 

You looked so pretty... 

He wanted to jump out of the window, he wanted to scream to get your attention. But there was no use, the black windows made it impossible for you to see him.

The bus was moving way too fast. He wished it would just stop right here so he could talk to you again. If you'd shop here, this meant you didn't live that far from the gym, right? Maybe he'd get another chance to see you. Yes! This hadn't been his last chance. The week had only started. 

He saw you following the bus with your eyes. You were dressed in tight jeans and an oversized hoodie but wow... you looked so gorgeous.. once the bus took a turn he lost sight of you and sat back in his chair, ignoring his Coach's piercing gaze and his teammates knowing smiles.   
Hinata knew he would see you again. And he couldn't wait. Although he was also kind of nervous. He swallowed hard.

Yes. Hinata really had it bad for you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is in Tateyama.  
> And he wants to meet you after practice :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had such a huge writers block that I couldn't touch this story for over two weeks.  
> I don't like it when this happens.. ><
> 
> And to make it up to you, at least a little,  
> here are about 6 thousand words, and the reader finally seeing Hinata again :)
> 
> I hope you have fun!  
> Take care <3

When the bus disappeared you shook awake and slowly, with trembling hands, picked up the groceries that had fallen out of your bag. Once everything was back where it belonged to be you turned on your heel and started walking towards your car on wobbly legs. 

This felt surreal. All of it. Hinata had been in that bus, you were sure. You just didn't understand why a V-League 1 team would come here for trainingscamp. It was almost absurd. Never before had a Pro Team come to Tateyama, no one cared about Tateyama. Why would they? There was nothing extraordinary here, nothing special or fancy or exciting. It was just a small, boring town with peaceful people and lots of greenery. 

Somehow your shaky hands managed to open your god damn car and once you finally dropped onto your seat and the door fell close behind you, you took a very deep breath. Suddenly you knew who had texted you when you had been in the grocery store. Hinata wanted you to know he was here. Impatiently peeling your phone out of your jeans you swallowed when the screen lit up and indeed showed a message from Hinata. Your heart jumped, excited though nervous, and you felt the corners of your lips lifting into a big smile. 

_"Hey (Y/N), I'm on my way to Tateyama with the Team for trainingscamp. I hope we'll see each other"_ \- said his message. 

Hinata was here, in your home town. Not only that; he hoped to see you again. Life seemed so nice and refreshing all of a sudden. So sunny and exciting. The last time you had felt like this had been when you had met your ex-boyfriend. 

Even though you had no idea when or how you would meet Hinata again or what you should answer him, you were already incredibly excited. You couldn't wait to meet him again.   
You liked Hinata. You really liked him. And thinking about seeing him again sooner than expected you felt your face heating up. 

  
When you finally got home you sat down at your table and reached for your phone. You found yourself smiling while reading his message again. It had been three weeks since your encounter after the match and you would lie if you'd say you hadn't missed him. 

A weird feeling. Missing someone you barely knew. 

You (11:59am):  
_"Hey Hinata :) That's really cool! I'd love to see you again. I saw your bus! Is your trainingscamp at the gym in the Sportspark?"_

You sent the message before you started overthinking again. Most probably you wouldn't have answered him at all. 

If they really had their camp in that Sportspark near the Family Mart you had visited, that also meant Hinata was about 12 minutes away from the driving school. Which meant he was also about 10 minutes away from your apartment. 

A slight shiver ran through your body. Out of all places Hinata and his team could've gone to, they'd come to Tateyama. You just had to take that opportunity. 

Jolting in your seat when your phone buzzed, you lit it up and found yourself staring at another message from Hinata. Smiling brightly you opened your messenger. 

Hinata (12:04pm):  
_"Yes, it is! Do you maybe wanna come over after practice? We're done by 8pm :)"_

Your heart did a flip. Hinata really wanted to see you. The smile on your face almost started to hurt and even though you wanted to answer immediately, you pushed yourself to put away the groceries first. You had never been so fast at tetrising your food into your tiny fridge. 

Dropping down onto your butt next to your table, you took your phone back into your shaking hands. 

Y/N (12:08pm):   
_"Okay :) I'll be waiting at the car park! See you later then, Hinata. Have a nice practice"_

  
Hinata's sweaty hands held onto his phone, grinning like an idiot. He had really managed to ask you to come!   
Well.. With Atsumu's help. But he had asked you and you had said yes! 

He answered a short, _"Thanks! Okay, See you later :)"_ before throwing his phone into his bag and lining up for their Coaches speech. 

At first he had been a little sad that he hadn't seen you at the Family Markt when he and Atsumu had grabbed their food for the next few days. But this was even better. He would give it his all at practice today. Hinata felt an immense wave of adrenaline rushing through his body, giving him enough strength to go through their Coaches brutal training methods. 

He couldn't wait for 8pm to come. 

  
Your student was quite surprised when you let him take the road down to the Sportspark of Tateyama. He waited for new instructions as to where he should go when you ordered him to drive in a walking pace across the Sportspark.

"Y/N, what are we doing here?" he asked, fixing his glasses and concentrating on the gravel path he was taking at the moment. 

You felt the tips of your ears redden, since you couldn't tell him the real reason why you were letting him drive in a place where you would only come to for the very first driving lesson. 

"Oh, uh-, you see, I thought because you'll have your exam in a week we could practice your sideways parking one more time." in the very far of the park you could see the huge gym and the MSBY Bus and you swallowed. In about three hours you'd take this exact same path again, with a pacing heart and weak knees. 

To your surprise Hideki only laughed and you turned to look at him, finding him shaking his head.   
"You are a Volleyball Fan, right?" Hideki chuckled and turned to take the path directly towards the gym. 

Embarrassed to be caught, your cheeks turned the same color as your ears.   
"Well… I happen to be a fan of this exact team." You admitted and started fidgeting with your fingers. 

"I'm more of a Sendai Frogs Fan" he shrugged his shoulders, making your eyes grow with interest. He drove past the bus and seemed to slow down a bit for you to enjoy the view. 

"Who's your favorite from Sendai?" you asked excitedly, admiring the bus and the gym, in which Hinata was most likely running around right now, for a moment. How exciting but still surreal. 

"Koganegawa" Hideki answered shortly while driving around the whole gym, no windows see through or doors open for you to stare at a few muscled, sweaty men. 

"He's awesome!" you cheered, finally taking your eyes away from the gym. "Have you ever seen interviews of him? He's so funny!" you laughed as you remembered how the man, that had strange similarities to a yellow bird from a cell phone game, had made one female reporter laugh so hard that she started snorting in front of the cameras. 

"Yeah, he's the reason I attended my High School's Volleyball Club." he grinned proudly, already reaching the other side of the gym, slowly driving back to the main road. 

"That's nice! Which position?" 

"Middle Blocker. I'm not necessarily tall but it works" he smiled. 

Through the rear view mirror you watched the gym getting smaller and smaller as Hideki followed the gravel path back from where they'd come. 

"Just like Hinata" you thought out loud and smiled to yourself. 

"Shoyo Hinata? I thought he was an Opposite Hitter?" Hideki raised his eyebrows in question. 

Nodding you sat straighter in your seat when he finally made it onto the main road again.   
"Yes, but in High School he'd been a Middle Blocker" smiling fondly, you took one last glance at the Sportspark before it disappeared. 

"I see." You saw him watching you from the corners of his eyes.   
"Seems like I already know who your favorite is" Hideki chuckled. 

Nodding again, this time deep in thought, your stomach started to flutter when you thought about seeing Hinata again in a few hours.   
Hideki most likely wished to meet his Sendai Senpai, the one who had inspired him to play volleyball.   
He was a fan, just like you. The only difference between the both of you was that you had fallen for your idol. You wanted to know things about Hinata only his friends knew and even more than that. 

For some reason you remembered how you woke up in Hinata's room and the way the redhead had laid in his bed, butt naked. 

A wave of heat hit your face and you cleared your throat as if it could also clear your head from naughty thoughts. You really had to get this under control. This could not happen while meeting him later! 

  
"I-I'm meeting with Hinata in an hour" you sat on your couch, heart racing like crazy, as you talked to your best friend on the phone. 

"Wha-, how??" they asked confused though not less excited. 

"Oh, yeah, uhm I went to the family Markt after dropping one of my students off and when I went outside this huge MSBY bus drove down the street! They're having a trainingscamp at the Sportspark and, and uh Hinata texted me and we agreed to meet after 8pm" you explained shortly, biting down the intense urge to squeak. 

Your friend did it for you, you had to hold your phone away from your ear.   
"That's a sign, Y/N!! There's no way a Pro Team would ever come here for camp! This is supposed to happen so you and Hinata can finally-" 

"Don't end that sentence, please" you blushed immensely, fidgeting with your hands. "I'm already way too nervous! What if I fuck it up? What if he thinks I'm always the confident party girl? I'm not! I'm a walking crisis!" 

They laughed. "I know. You ARE a crisis" how encouraging, you thought and grimaced nervously.   
"But he met you sober and he seems to like your sober self, so you don't have to worry, dear" you heard the fond smile on their face and felt your shoulder relax a little. 

"You're thinking too much again" they added, something in the background beeped, maybe their microwave. "Take it easy. You don't have to jump him, you only want to get to know him. Have some fun!" 

"Yes" you answered, determined to just enjoy the night. 

"Know what you gonna wear?" they asked and you grimaced again. It was already 7pm and you still sat in your towel and wet hair on the couch. 

"No.." you whined dramatically and heard them laugh again. 

"Since you wanna be friends, don't use makeup, some mascara if you want to, but don't overdo it. It's not a date. Go with something light to wear, some jeans, a long sleeve and a cardigan maybe?"

Mentally taking notes you hurried back into your bedroom after hanging up. 

You choose your favorite outfit, cozy and warm, not too dressed up, not too revealing. Just exactly how you'd dress when you met with friends. Light makeup done and hair blow dried you slipped into your favorite shoes and swallowed hard when the clock turned 7:45pm. 

What would happen when you met him again? Would you even know what to say? What would you two do? What if you stumbled and fell in front of him? What if he tried to hug you while you were going in for a handshake, just like last time? 

You wanted him to be your friend, first and foremost. But still you didn't want to make a fool out of yourself. Meeting him meant a lot to you and you wondered if Hinata felt the same. Maybe yes, maybe not. Maybe you'd never know. 

Getting into your car with self made food, lots of water and a nervous heart, you started your engine and drove off. 

When you reached the Sportspark ten minutes later, it was exactly 8pm. Taking the gravel path for the second time today, you found your mind blank. Which was better than the catastrophic thoughts you had just had a few minutes ago. 

You stopped the car about a hundred meters away from the entrance and stopped the engine with trembling hands. It was silent in the Sportspark. You could only hear the birds chirping, ready to get back to their nests.   
Five minutes passed and there was no Hinata. 

This was nothing compared to the day Hinata had showed up out of nowhere. You felt way worse, way more nervous and even more unprepared than last time. 

The only difference was that you could run and hide this time. You wanted to, but you also didn't want to, which made it even harder to stay in your car and wait. 

What were you even doing here? As if you could become friends with the Shoyo Hinata. As if you'd be good enough for him! 

Shaking your head violently you tried to stop your toxic thoughts. Those were the exact reasons Hinata had problems finding people that were really interested in him as a person. Because they put him on a throne. Untouchable, unreachable. You knew he didn't mind his fans, he loved them. But from the talk back in Tokyo he missed finding friends that did not concentrate on him being a Pro. Just equal friends. 

It was another reason you admired Hinata. He had worked so hard to become a respected, even feared, opponent. Still he didn't want to be treated superior. He was modest and light-hearted, living from day to day with his goals in his mind, making mistakes, failing, learning and never stopping. You knew he was proud that kids looked up to him, seeing him as an idol but he didn't just want to be Pro Volleyball Player Shoyo Hinata. He also wanted to just be Hinata from time to time. 

At least that's how you thought of him and it seemed fitting, considering his words back in your hotel room. 

The front door of the gym opened and you jumped in your seat, trail of endless thoughts broken when Hinata exited the gym, searching eyes wandering around the car park. 

Fastly you detached your seat belt and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind you.   
Hinata's warm eyes immediately found yours and a bright smile formed on his handsome face. You couldn't help but smile back just as bright. It was infectious, his smile. 

"Hey Y/N" a different voice than you had expected greeted you and you looked behind Hinata, confused. 

Atsumu, Tomas and Barnes had just exited the gym and followed close behind Hinata. As well as you were excited and nervous to see them as disappointed were you when they approached as well. Casually, as if it had been planned from the beginning that you wouldn't meet with Hinata alone. You had thought you had a little privacy with Hinata. How stupid of you. 

"Hey" you forced an honest smile onto your face and met them half way, unsure how to greet them now that they all were here. But Atsumu already stepped in front of you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders tightly. He took a deep breath while he buried his nose into your hair and sighed satisfied. 

"You smell so good, Y/N" the dirty blond grinned smugly when he pulled back out of his unnecessarily long hug. 

"Th-thanks?!" you blushed in embarrassment. Not because you felt attracted or drawn to him in any kind, but because he had to point out your smell in front of Hinata. The latter also didn't seem too hyped that Atsumu had taken the lead in greeting you, let alone the way he had greeted you. 

"Atsumu, you're a fucking tease, can't you just _once_ leave the girls alone?" Barnes shook his head and pushed his teammate away from you, who protested, then pouted at Hinata, before Barnes held out his hand for you take and gave you a reassuring smile. You heard Tomas, Hinata and Atsumu teasing each other over something during practice when Barnes leaned a bit forward. 

"Don't worry" he whispered for only you and him to hear. "We'll leave in a second, we just heard you and Shoyo would meet and we wanted to say 'Hello' since it's been some time since we last saw each other" the huge Opposite Hitter said as you shook his giant hand and nodded, seemingly relieved, cause Barnes only chuckled before he straightened his 2m (6'10) frame again. If you remembered correctly Barnes was the oldest on the Team. He was close to thirty while most of the team was in their mid twenties. He also seemed to be the most reliable and adult one, you thought. 

"It's nice to see you again" you said and bowed politely. Tomas and Barnes weren't Japanese so you didn't mind them reaching out their hands for you. It was normal in western countries to shake hands, right? And you preferred it to Atsumu's intrusive hugs. 

Barnes gave you another warm smile before the black haired Middle Blocker shoved his face into your sight. 

He started speaking in English and you looked at him, eyes wide, trying to follow his very fast words.   
"I'm sorry" you stuttered in English, a language you weren't fluent in, let alone used a lot. "I'm not good at speaking English" 

Tomas only laughed and gently rested his big hand on your shoulder.   
He said something about Hinata, something you didn't understand. But you saw Hinata's face heating up at his words and you wondered if it had been something about his game play, something to tease him. 

The other's joined into Tomas laughter, Atsumu slapping Hinata's back friendly.   
"You heard him" the Setter grinned, looking at you and the color on Hinata's face deepened. You tilted your head in confusion.

"Alright, Coach said dinners ready at 8.30pm, so let's get going" Barnes waved his hand at his teammates, mentioning them to leave both you and Hinata alone.   
Atsumu winked at you before he turned to leave, Tomas only smiled. 

When the door fell close behind them you released a breath you didn't know you were holding. 

It left you and Hinata in a short moment of silence.   
"I'm sorry" the redhead apologized as he stepped closer to you with a sheepish smile. "I told them you'd come over and they insisted to at least say 'Hi'" 

Flushing red you shook your head and laughed silently.   
"It's fine. They're nice! But.. Atsumu really is a tease" 

"Yeah" Hinata responded, scratching the back of his head.  
Another short silence followed in which you secretly eyed Hinata up and down, while he was busy staring at his shoes.   
He seemed as nervous as you were and it instantly made you feel more relaxed.   
He stood there, hair still a bit wet, white oversized shirt, jeans and chucks, managing to make a casual look seem incredibly sexy. But maybe it was just because Hinata wore it.. 

"W-would you wanna go for a ride?" you asked him and swallowed. "There's a nice place here in Tateyama I wanna show you. I-If you're hungry, I brought some food" you explained, fidgeting with the keys in your hand. 

Hinata's face snapped back up and he smiled, warm and bright.   
"Sure!" excited he walked around your car and both of you got inside and fastened your seat belt. "You're a driving instructor, right?" he asked when he made himself comfortable next to you. 

You nodded and smiled at him. 

"That's good! That means you won't be driving as crazy as Tanaka's sister. I already feel much safer with you here than with her" he laughed at a memory you couldn't follow. You had never heard of a Tanaka, let alone his sister. You figured Tanaka was one of his friends back at Karasuno, one who hadn't become a Pro Player, because if he had, he had been listed in Karasuno's former Volleyball Team. Not only Kageyama and Tsukishima.   
Maybe he hadn't even played Volleyball, you didn't know. 

But what you did know was that it felt amazing to be told by him that he felt safe around you.   
It was something you taught your students every day. Trust. With each lesson you trusted them more and more to make the needed decisions while driving. To follow the rules, the drive safely, to not play on your phone while driving etc. It was important that a beginner driver learned that they held the responsibility for everyone else in the car. If they made a horrible mistake, people could get hurt because of it. 

"Drive safely. If someone asks you to go slower, do it. They gift you their trust, don't do anything that would make them regret that they trusted you" words Sensei Saito had told you on your very first driving lesson. 

"Who's Tanaka?" you asked curiously and started the engine. 

"Oh uh-, Tanaka is a friend back in High School. He's a year older than me and we played in the same team in Karasuno." 

_Interesting… You thought. Just because most of the members did not become famous, the reporters didn't find it interesting enough to mention them at all. What a sad story actually._

"I see! Which position did he play?" 

"He was a Wing Spiker. An amazing one! You could always rely on Tanaka" from the corners of your eyes you saw him smiling softly at the memories. 

You couldn't help but smile as well. 

"You loved Karasuno, right?" you asked, turning onto the main road. 

"Absolutely! Karasuno was my first real team. Before them I had none. I was the only member back in middle school" Hinata laughed, sending shivers of delight down your spine.   
"I won't ever forget the Spring Tournament in my first year at Karasuno." he seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before he smiled again and looked at you.   
"But enough of me and Volleyball, tell me something about you" he beamed. 

Suddenly he didn't seem like the same young man who'd nervously blushed a few minutes ago. And you understood why. You felt the same. 

You felt comfortable around him. This was easy. It was easy to talk to Hinata. Easier than you'd expected. 

"What do you wanna know?" you asked in response and he fell silent for a moment, maybe thinking about were to start. 

"Well… the night at the club we didn't talk much about you, your past and everything. So.. What about playing 20 questions?" 

Chuckling you nodded. "Okay" you loved that there was still something childlike about Hinata. Something carefree and sunny, something you thought you'd lose once you'd grow up and take responsibilities. 

"Okay, uhm… What's your favorite color?" 

"I really love (f/c)!" you answered immediately. 

"Noted" Hinata grinned, sending another wave of heat to your face. 

Knowing someone's favorite color was in your eyes nothing important to know. Favorites changed and it didn't actually told a person a lot about your personality. But still you loved that Hinata had decided that even the tiniest details about you were worth remembering. It made you feel important; as if you'd count. It made you feel good. 

  
The game went on for about ten minutes. When either of you had asked the most usual questions they became a little deeper. Digging more into the others past, experiences, family and friends. You didn't mind. It was nice to hear about Hinata's sister Natsu, who had found her passion in volleyball when she'd watched her big brother play one time. To his own horror, Natsu was already almost as tall as he was. 

"What's something you regret?" Hinata asked you when you stopped at a tiny hill with a nice view over Tateyama. 

Stopping the engine you hummed in thought. The first thing that came to your mind was that you were sad you couldn't remember the night you had spent with him. But there was another thing you truly regret.   
"Maybe that I didn't go to college after High School" you said, looking over to him to find his beautiful eyes. 

"Why didn't you go?" Hinata asked, noticing the slight sadness in your voice. 

Your face dropped down a little and you swallowed. "It's a stupid reason, really" 

"Tell me" he softly tried to encourage you. 

"I.. I told you about my ex boyfriend at the bar right?" Hinata nodded, shifting in his seat to have a better look at you, giving you his full attention.   
"Well, I was really, really in love with him back then. He was my first love but then he cheated on me with a friend of mine. And soon after he left to college. To a college I wanted to go because they had the best classes for literature. But I didn't dare to go cause I knew I would see him there again. And I wasn't ready at that point"

It wasn't that you still cared for him or that you were still scared of meeting him. You weren't the 16 year old girl anymore. Just after graduation and starting to work at Saito's driving school you hadn't dared to look back to dreams you had had. You thought you were done now, not needing to go to college anymore although it was something you really wanted to do. 

Hinata nodded slowly, a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, that you've been cheated on. It hurts" 

"Yeah" you gave him a tired smile. "Haven't been brave enough to date seriously ever since" you admitted and laughed softly. 

"I get that though. When I was in Brazil I fell for a girl and.. I-it's not in any way comparable to your story since it only lasted a few days but.." Hinata seemed to have a hard time telling you. He'd been hurt too.   
"I fell for this girl and she was really pretty and we uhm.. Well.." he blushed and you knew immediately what he was trying to say. The girl in Brazil had been his first. "But after a few days she ignored me, no calls, no messages, nothing. I just saw her again once a week later, kissing some other guy."

"I'm sorry" you boldly grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His eyes shot up in surprise and he blushed again. 

"It's fine" he said with a sheepish smile. "I didn't ever go back to the place we met for the first time. So I know how you felt and I understand why you didn't dare to go to college."

You nodded. A few moments of silence fell between the both of you before Hinata spoke up again. 

"But you know what?" he smiled an encouraging smile. 

"Hm?" 

"You could still go to college now. I'm sure he's done with college by now" Hinata chuckled and returned the squeeze on your hand. 

"You think so?" you asked, head tilted in thought. 

"Sure! Sakusa is attending online classes for example. He said he loves Volleyball but if something happens and he can't play anymore he wants to have a good grade so he can work somewhere else instead. Maybe you could find some online classes for literature or you attend your dream college. I know you can do it! And it's never too late to learn something new"

You couldn't say it often enough. Hinata was the sun. Warm, bright, comforting, happy, always smiling. 

He really had an aura that made people feel encouraged, motivated and even confident. 

Hinata never judged. He never attended to make someone feel bad on purpose. He knew exactly what to say when someone felt sad or down. Instead he tried to make people feel better. Encouraging, smiling, understanding.   
It meant a lot to you that Hinata listened to your story, to your thoughts on going to college and never judging for choosing another path. 

You loved it. Hell, you loved him… 

"Thank you, Hinata" you whispered, loving how his calloused Volleyball hands felt inside of your own. Warm and nice, fitting into yours perfectly. 

"You're welcome" Hinata responded gently. You held eye contact for a longer time, sending your nerve endings on fire. But you didn't dare to look away. You didn't want to. Once more you got lost in his brown orbs, melting at his gaze. Something shifted in the air between the both of you.   
The moments of silence grew heavy with tension, not uncomfortably though. Just… Anticipating and it made your thoughts run wild. 

You wanted to be closer to him. Although your car was tiny, it felt as if Hinata was too far away from you. 

Hinata's smile faded, slowly, as if his mind was drifting somewhere else as well. You watched his eyes dropping towards your lips and back up and you blushed softly. His eyes darted into yours, trying to find something inside of them that he couldn't grasp. As if he tried to find an answer to an unspoken question. Your hands got sweaty and your legs weak.   
When Hinata hesitantly leaned in, your heart jumped in excitement. Frozen for a moment you didn't dare to move, scared you might have read him wrong. But when his eyes again fell down to your lips, you knew, heart racing.   
Mimicking his actions you felt Hinata softly pulling at your hand, his free one came up to rest on your neck and you shivered. His warm hand held a firm grip, slowly moving his fingers into your hairline, drawing you closer to him. You followed his lead, leaning further in, staring into his deep eyes while he caressed the skin underneath your ear with his finger. 

Your mind was spinning when Hinata's eyes fell shut, just inches away from your face, his fingers intertwining with your own, his thumb brushing against your skin tenderly. Trembling in anticipation you closed your eyes as well, awaiting the feeling of his lips against yours. 

Your heartbeat was so loud you were sure he could hear it. 

The loud sound of his phone snapped both of you back to reality, jumping away from each other as if caught in the middle of something illegal. 

Hinata grimaced when he grabbed his phone and sighed when picking up.   
"What do you want?" he snapped silently, something you weren't used to from the sunshine man he was. 

"I don't care if your stomach hurts because you ate too much, Atsumu. Why are you calling?" 

Another silence followed and another heavy sigh from Hinata. You saw a smile forming on his lips as he shook his head. 

"You're an asshole." he said chuckling before he hung up. Stuffing his phone back into his pants, he looked back at you. 

"I'm sorry! Atsumu-" Hinata started with a deep blush on his face. 

"-really is a tease" you laughed and he nodded, joining into your laughter. 

  
After Atsumu's call Hinata and you decided to eat, talking about random things, laughing, enjoying each other's company. From time to time one of you blushed thinking of the almost kiss. He had really wanted to kiss you. You couldn't process this information. It was too much at once for one day.   
Neither of you tried to get closer to the other that day. Too embarrassed and nervous to dare. 

Maybe only becoming friends wouldn't be so easy after all. You had wanted him to kiss you. Really bad.. 

  
When it was almost 11pm you drove back to the Sportspark, getting out of the car once you stopped in a parking lot. 

Hinata came around the car and gave you a beautiful smile. 

"Thanks Y/N, I had a really good time with you. I-It's easy to talk to you. Much easier than to all the other girls I ever tried to talk to" he laughed sheepishly and stared at his feet. 

Smiling shyly you bit your lip. "You make it easy!" you responded and laughed softly. "I had lots of fun, Hinata. If you would like to we uh- I mean maybe we could.. Meet up again?" heat was rising to your face once you closed your mouth, though Hinata only nodded vehemently. 

"Sure! We're here for a week, leaving next Thursday, so we could see each other a few times while I'm here!" he said enthusiastically before he stopped and swallowed. "If you'd want to!" 

"I'd love to" you giggled and took a step closer only to be wrapped inside of Hinata's strong arms. Your own ones finding their way around his broad back you smiled into his shoulder. 

"Goodnight, Hinata" you whispered. 

"Goodnight, Y/N" the redhead responded, his voice vibrating through your chest. 

Once you laid comfortably in bed, exhausted to no ends, you stared at the ceiling and thought about the nice time you had spent with Hinata. Although both of you always seemed to be troubling within your first and last five minutes, everything else always went smoothly, nicely. Easily. Some blushing here and there but over all you two were doing good. Two idiots didn't always seem to make one even bigger idiot, but a more relaxed idiot. Comfortable in the other ones presence. 

Your phone buzzed and you turned to grab it from your nightstand. 

A message from Hinata. 

Hinata (00:10am):  
_You forgot to ask me what's something that_ I _regret._

Smiling you shook her head. So he was not done playing the game, hm? He wanted to know more? 

You (00:10am):  
_What's something you regret?_

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. No answer from Hinata. 

Then when you were close to falling asleep, your phone buzzed another time. 

Opening your messages the air got stuck in your throat. 

Hinata (00:23)am:   
_I regret that I didn't kiss you._

  
Hinata's face was burning when he typed and sent the message. It was no lie though. He really did regret it. He hadn't kissed you the night at the bar. He hadn't kissed you the day after when you had talked. He hadn't kissed you today.   
And although he didn't exactly understand why he felt the way he felt when he was with you, he knew it was similar to the feelings he had held for Adriana, the girl in Brazil. Just that this time they were five times more intense. 

Hinata knew that wanting to kiss or hold someone that badly didn't mean he wanted to be friends. He wasn't _that_ much of an idiot. He knew what attraction was, what sex was. He knew how it felt to have a crush on someone.   
But love was still a mystery to him. He had never had a long term relationship, never had a girlfriend before. There had never been a girl who told him she loved him.   
Well, Groupies did. But that was something different. They didn't actually _know_ him. 

Although Hinata was in his mid twenties there had just never been the right time to think about anything else than Volleyball. It had been all he had ever thought about.   
Until he had moved to Brazil he had never thought about relationships and love. He hasn't even been sure at some point that love even existed. His dad had disappeared soon after Natsu's birth, leaving his mom alone with the responsibility of raising two children. 

But the moment he had met you, something had changed. Something had been different from there on. Those three weeks without you had been tough for some reason. Sure, he felt homesick from time to time, but he had never felt as strange as when thinking about you and hoping he'd see you again very soon. 

And now he was here, in Tateyama, so close to you and the possibility of learning more about you. His teammates teased him since they found his crush on you was ridiculously obvious. 

When Tomas had said:  
"Don't worry, Hinata will take _good_ care of you" and you hadn't understood, Hinata had been relieved. He didn't want you to think that they were intensely talking about you after practices and matches. He didn't want you to think that they talked about all the dirty stuff they always told him about whenever they'd met a girl. Not all of them. But Atsumu and Tomas. They were both single and both extremely popular with girls. And even if Atsumu told Hinata every little dirty detail about his nights with girls, he didn't. And he never wanted you to think he would. 

His hands were still shaking after putting down his phone and closing his eyes minutes ago. He put it on silent, not ready to read any answer you might have sent him. He decided to deal with it tomorrow after a good night of sleep. 

Maybe you could meet again tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow Hinata would have another possibility of getting to know you better.   
Maybe trying to kiss you today had been a bit fast. But he promised himself he'd just go with the flow. If a moment appeared which he found fitting to taste your lips… 

He blushed at his thoughts. Rubbing his hands over his face. He just couldn't stop himself from thinking about kissing and touching you. 

But yes, he'd try to take it. But he wouldn't necessarily try to force it. 

Nervously shifting in his bed he sighed and rolled over onto his side. He was exhausted though happy. His last thought before he finally fell asleep, was you. Smiling at him with your gorgeous, pretty eyes locked with his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on Google Maps :D  
> And yes the thing is called Family Markt - not market, so I decided to just go with the original one :D
> 
> If you find any spelling, grammar or any other mistakes, please tell me!  
> After writing 90% of this Chapter today I can't even look at words anymore!
> 
> Thank you :)) <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thinking, both you and Hinata,   
> getting tips from close friends, since both of you are idiots and scared :D :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a new Chapter! I finally managed to update :D  
> I'm so very sorry that Updates are coming irregularly. 
> 
> Still hope you can enjoy :)
> 
> Also: Thanks for the Kudos, comments and hits *-*  
> They're making me so happy!!! <3

Sleep didn't come. You'd been staring at Hinata's message for a good hour now, trying to breathe properly. 

_I regret that I didn't kiss you_

A few times you had asked yourself if really Hinata had written that message or if Atsumu had stolen his phone.   
It seemed unusual that Hinata had sent such a bold message. It had taken him almost fifteen minutes to answer. 

Either way Hinata could've deleted the message if Atsumu had played him. But he hadn't. The letters were still there on your phone, burning into your iris.   
You could feel the blood boiling in your veins, the butterflies in your stomach and the intense wave of longing for just taking what you wanted so badly. 

What the hell should you answer to that? If you wouldn't react to his message he might feel rejected. If you'd start a different topic, he might feel rejected.   
You had to react to his message in some way, any way. But it didn't matter what came to your mind, everything sounded extremely flirtatious and you deleted it, again and again. But.. Why would that be a bad thing in the first place?   
Hinata had openly admitted that he would've loved to kiss you. Taking a bold step into a direction you hadn't thought was possible. 

This was a huge game change for you and you had to talk to F/N as soon as possible. Just becoming friends was not realistic anymore. And as much as you wanted to be Hinata's girl… You were still extremely terrified of the idea of trusting someone that way again. 

Rolling your head from one side to the other, you tried to organize your thoughts. Hinata was not your ex boyfriend. He wouldn't hurt you, would he? 

You would never find out if you never tried, right? Either you would be alone and heartbroken again. Or you would die happily in the arms of Shoyo Hinata. 

Maybe you were overthinking again. That Hinata had tried to kiss you didn't mean he wanted a serious relationship. But you couldn't help but overdramatize it. This was just how your brain always worked whenever you held feelings for someone. Thousands of possible situations would play through your mind. Good and bad ones, but mostly bad. It was the self protection you couldn't shut off. 

You should talk to him first. Talking, communicating. As difficult as talking could be, especially in situations like that, it was the most important thing to do! And the fastest way to see where you were actually standing. It was difficult and rather unpleasant. But it was better than thinking, wrenching your mind over something you didn't know and couldn't control and falling into a hole of false thoughts. 

Deciding you would talk to Hinata about the almost kiss and his message, you started by going with his extremely flirtatious message. 

You (01:26am):  
_Next time just put your phone on silent.._  
_Goodnight :)_

The second you sent it, you put your phone back onto your nightstand. Unable to look at it again. Your heart was pounding like crazy and your cheeks were burning. You had clearly sent him an invitation to try again. Not that you'd mind him kissing you.. 

  
The first thing you did in the morning was grabbing your phone and texting your friend. 

You (6:32am):  
_Need your help! I've got school today from 4 to 6. Please meet me afterwards!!!_

You really needed them to calm you down. Hinata hadn't answered yet, maybe he was still asleep or their coach had thrown them out of bed very early, with no time to look at his phone. 

F/N<3 (6:34am):   
_Aight, I got you. 6pm! I'll be there!_  
_The idiot is out of town, so I've got lots of time!_  
_Love!_

'The Idiot' was F/N's boyfriend. They'd been together since High School. Soma was a nice guy, loving, caring and incredibly funny. Whenever you met him you were going home with tummy aches from laughing. F/N would always roll their eyes at him, but you knew they loved his humorous side as well. They were just too proud to show it. 

Whenever you saw them you knew, this was what you wanted. The understanding they had, the trust and the deeply built love that seemed to be impossible to destroy.   
Blindly trusting, blindly believing in each other because time had shown them they were just meant to be. 

  
During your first three driving lessons you tried to distract yourself from overflowing thoughts about Hinata. Thankfully your students were talking non stop, leaving no space for your head to run wild. 

You hated that you always acted and felt like that. Fleeing from the possibility of getting hurt again. Or rather fleeing from possible happiness.   
When a person you liked came too close for your comfort, you ran and hid. As you still hadn't overcome the insecurity of getting cheated on and thrown away like garbage. 

But it was Hinata you were talking about. It was Hinata who had admitted that he wanted to kiss you. After just meeting for the third time.   
Hinata wouldn't just throw you away. Would he? 

  
After theory lessons F/N was already waiting outside, leaning against the door from the outside, grinning brightly when you exited the building. 

Their smile fell when they noticed the troubled expression on your face.   
"What did he do?" they snapped enraged, scaring away the few students that were still talking outside. "I'll break every single one of his bones!" 

Waving your hands in front of you, you laughed nervously and shook your head. "No, it's not that. Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving" eyebrows furrowed they followed you towards their car and got in in silence. 

On your short way to the tiny restaurant you told them about your date with Hinata the day before. How you'd talked and laughed and spent a nice time together.   
When you already sat comfortably in your seat at the restaurant you swallowed when you mentioned the almost kiss. 

Their eyes grew but they continued listening.   
"Atsumu called him though and ruined the mood" you laughed, again, nervously and played with the chopsticks in front of you. 

"He took the call?" F/N asked, shaking their head when you nodded. "Well, it's Hinata. I get it.. He doesn't seem to know how to handle a date" a tiny smile played on the corners of their lips. 

You shrugged your shoulders, feeling a wave of heat rising to your cheeks. "Later that night he sent me a message, saying he regret he didn't kiss me" the words only intensified your blush. 

F/N though only smirked and leaned back in their chair. "He likes you" they stated and sighed smugly as if they'd known from the very start. 

When you stayed silent and only stared at your hands they leaned forward, face contorted in a grimace.   
"That's what's troubling you, right?" 

Nodding you swallowed heavily and dared to meet their eyes. "This is so stupid. I should rather be happy about it, right?" 

Grabbing your hands and giving them a comforting squeeze, they shook their head. "No, I mean, yes, obviously. But it's not that easy. And it is not stupid to freak out about it. Only becoming friends isn't an option anymore, huh?" they gave you a crooked, soothing smile. 

"I fear not" you said and giggled softly. "I-I mean, it's not that I hate that he wanted to kiss me. I want him to kiss me. But.."

"You're scared" they finished the sentence for you and you nodded again.   
F/N took a deep breath, releasing your hands only to run them through their hair. They always did that when in thought. 

"Okay, uhm, listen" the hands came resting on the table again. "Hinata is not your ex boyfriend. He is not an asshole. Yes, he might be popular or famous or whatever. But he is not the type of guy who'd go around and hurt other people's feelings. He's genuine and sweet. Remember the video I took of you, sleeping in the cab?" with a smile on your lips you nodded.   
"He held onto you as if he was scared you'd let go. Hinata came over to hand over your phone. He told you he wanted to see you and you did see each other again." you knew they wanted to make a point here but you couldn't follow yet. 

"I guess Hinata's been hurt as well in the past. Hinata is also scared but he doesn't let that stop him. He doesn't want to lose you, he wants to see where this might go" 

You remembered the girl from Brazil he had told you about. She'd been his first love. And she had hurt him, making him feel like he wasn't special. 

Hinata was not one to cheat, he was the one who got cheated on. 

"I kinda.. Answered him that he should try to kiss me next time" you spoke up after a short silence and blushed. 

A big grin plastered on their face. "What did he answer?" 

"I don't know. This morning he hadn't texted back and since then I didn't dared to look at my phone" you grimaced and took the phone out of your pocket, putting it onto the table in front of you. 

Their hands moved so fast, you couldn't even react. But what did you expect? Sure they'd have a look if Hinata had answered. 

"No~" you whined when they unlocked your phone and grinned. "I'm not ready for his answer! If he even answered.." 

The grin turned into a smug smile and you blushed. "He did" they chuckled and you watched them working on your phone, probably opening your messenger. 

Their eyes skimmed over your screen fastly, the smile did not vanish, it only grew bigger. 

"I can only repeat myself. Hinata likes you" they answered, putting the phone back down. "C'me on! Read it!"

Nervous and hesitant you reached out for your phone, looking at your friend as if waiting for their approval. They nodded impatiently, arms folded in front of their chest. They seemed to be extremely satisfied with themselves. 

You sighed and let the screen lit up, staring at the words Hinata had typed a few hours ago. 

Hinata (02:30pm):  
_Sorry, that I'm answering just now. Coach had us running the whole morning. I hope you're having a great day!_

Hinata (02:34pm):  
_And.. I'll make sure to put my phone on silent next time.._

Hinata (06:02pm):   
_Sorry^^ was that too much? Do you wanna talk about it? We could meet up after 8 again if you'd want to?_

Smiling your thumb brushed over the words on your screen. Hinata had gotten nervous when you hadn't answered. He cared. And he was scared that he had gone too far. 

"You must've done something right, Y/N" they giggled and sighed contently. "I'm telling you this guy is crazy about you" 

Heat washing over your face, you bit down your bottom lip and let their words sink in. Let his words sink in. 

You (06:58pm):  
_I'd love to. I'll be there :)_

As you had decided for yourself, you'd talk to Hinata. Whatever the hell you should tell him, but you would find some words to describe what was going on in your mind. Wherever this might go between you and Hinata, you wanted to at least try to go along with your feelings. 

Hinata cared. Hinata was not your ex boyfriend. It made everything a thousand times easier. You just had to keep reminding yourself that stories did not always repeat themselves. 

Since practice had started at 6am in the morning, their Coach sent them into the bathrooms at 06:30pm today. After more than twelve hours of running, jumping, stretching and working out, Hinata finally sat in the hot bathtub and leaned back relaxed. Muscles sore and stomach screaming for food, he closed his eyes in contentment. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about you. And that you hadn't answered yet. Maybe he'd gone a bit fast. Back in Brazil it had been Adriana taking the first, second and third step. Groupies would just jump him. He had actually no idea how to approach a woman. 

Hinata wished he could ask someone. Kageyama or Bokuto. They were as socially awkward with women they liked as he was. With Kageyama women didn't even care since he seemed to be the quiet type anyways. But Bokuto was loud and confident but shy and nervous when around a girl he liked. It startled the girls, obviously. Some thought he wouldn't be interested. But it wasn't true, he just didn't seem to find the right words whenever they were needed in a conversation.

That's how Hinata felt as well. Helpless and confused, overthinking. Bokuto had managed to overcome most of those issues. He had found a girl fitting for him. She was genuinely nice, not much of a talker but she listened to Bokuto's every word, glued to his lips when he started ranting about Volleyball or basically anything else.   
She came to watch every game, wore his jersey, cheered for him and hugged him tightly when the game was over. Hinata admired his Senpai and the girl he had chosen to be at his side.   
But most of all Hinata was jealous. Ever since he'd met you, he wanted what Bokuto had.   
And he wanted to know how Bokuto had managed to win her heart although he always had troubles talking or knowing how to properly act and react. 

When he had leaned in in the car, his heart had been pacing, pounding against his ribcage. You'd looked so beautiful, he couldn't help himself but to want to kiss you. The moment you had closed your eyes, his heart had stopped for a second. Just this tiny gesture had told him you were okay with being kissed by him. It had felt incredible. Hinata kept telling himself that you wouldn't have mimicked his actions if he had done something wrong. He told himself that he wasn't as bad around women as he thought he was. Maybe he had gotten better at it. Maybe he wasn't the hopeless case he thought he was. But the redhead was still scared he would screw things up. And maybe by trying to kiss you he'd gone too far. 

"Shoyo!" a hard knock on the door made him jolt. "Get out of the fucking bathtub, dinner is ready!" Atsumu yelled. 

His stomach growled at the mentioning of food and although he would miss the warmth around him, he was more than happy to finally stuff his stomach as full and as fast as possible. 

  
When Hinata leaned back in his chair, stomach full and happy, he grabbed his phone. 

"Any message from Y/N?" the blond asked, leaning closer to look over his friend's shoulder. 

The screen lit up and Hinata sat up straight again. "Yes" he mumbled and stood to leave, to have some privacy from Atsumu's curious eyes. 

He left the small dining room and walked through the hallway, stopping only when he was sure he was alone. For some reason he didn't dare to open the message with someone around. If you'd 'dump' him, he didn't want to be close to other people. 

Shaking hands opened your message, nervous eyes skimming over your short text. 

Y/N (06:58pm):  
_I'd love to. I'll be there :)_

Hinata released a breath he didn't know he was holding. This meant you two were fine, right? This meant you weren't angry with him, or disappointed or upset. A smile played on his lips. 

You'd just texted him a few minutes ago, so he still had 50 minutes to get ready before meeting up with you.

Searching for Kageyama's number he called it, once he found it. His phone rang for a short time, until Kageyama picked up.

"Hinata, I know you're pissed that you couldn't come to-"

"Fuck you, Kageyama" Hinata laughed, shaking his head at Kageyama's teasing words. They hadn't changed, at all. Whenever they met it was still as if they were back in High School together. Kageyama was his closest friend. And his greatest rival.

"I didn't call to talk about your practices. But-, how's it going? You're ready to win against the Great King on Sunday?" Hinata chuckled when Kageyama scoffed. Although Kageyama was V-League 1's best Setter he still held lots of respect for his former Senpai Oikawa. The matches against him were the only ones where Kageyama actually got nervous. 

"Of course, I'm ready, dumbass. I'll destroy him." the black haired man snapped but Hinata heard the challenging smile in his voice.

"You?"

"The Team. We. I mean 'we'. Shut up!" Hinata chuckled again. "So why you calling? You're in Tateyama, right?"

"Yes. I-I met Y/N yesterday and I guess I tried to kiss her." Hinata went silent, suddenly feeling really insecure, now that he had said it out loud. Talking to Atsumu was different, he would always tell him he should go further. Kageyama though was one who would tell him his honest opinion. If it hurt him or not. One of the many reasons why he was his best friend. The Setter never missed to make him feel taken seriously. 

The other side of the line was quiet for a few moments. "Did she pull back?"

"No" 

"Then what's the problem? You think you did something wrong?" 

It was almost horrifying how easy Kageyama could read him. 

"Yes"

"Did she answer to your text or said anything bad about it?"

"Yes, she answered and no, she didn't say it was bad that I tried. She kinda.. even told me to try again" Hinata's ears and cheeks went bright red at his words. He still wasn't used to talk about love and intimacy with Kageyama, though he never made him feel judged. Kageyama was just a man speaking facts. The change of his voice, once Hinata started talking about you, showed him again, how thankful he could be to have him as a friend. 

"Then what are you worried about?" 

Hinata stepped from foot to the other. "I don't know... I guess, I'm scared I'll lose her?" 

Another few moments of silence followed in which Kageyama took a deep breath. 

"You know I'm not the best at those things. Have you ever seen me taking the first steps to talk to a girl?" his half stoic, half embarrassed voice made Hinata smile. A beast on the field, a weirdo in social situations. 

"No, but.. maybe you still know what I should do now." 

"Just be the dumbass you are and everything will be fine! You said you had a good time with her. Are you scared to take the risk?"

Biting his lip Hinata again felt caught. "Kinda" 

"Stop being a coward and do what feels right to you. That you haven't already fucked up and that she's still talking to you, tells me, she's into you. Although I really question that girl's taste" back to his teasing voice. But for some reason it calmed Hinata down. It told him that there was no reason to worry. When Kageyama took it easy with his usual extremely ambitious attitude, it couldn't be that bad. 

Hinata laughed, the sound echoeing through the empty hallway, and felt the tension falling off of his body. 

"You never backed down from a challenge, Hinata. If she means that much to you you shouldn't back down now." 

Kageyama was right. Something in his easy logic felt so light that he could only agree and feel better. 

You wouldn't meet up with him if you wouldn't really want to. He just had to be himself and things would somehow work out, right?

"Thanks Kageyama" Hinata smiled faintly. 

"Yeah whatever" his best friend grumbled on the other side of the line. "Gotta go." 

Kageyama hung up, leaving Hinata with another big smile on his face. His former Setter was still not used to show many emotions, let alone someone telling him 'Thank you'. Hinata knew he'd blushed, starting to feel uncomfortable because he didn't know how to react to Hinata's words. 

Thinking about his High School years he remembered how different he and Kageyama were. How different everyone in his team had been. And still they had managed to become very close friends, trusting each other and enjoying each others company. There wasn't such a big difference to getting to know a girl, was it? There wasn't such a big difference to getting a girl to like him. Right?

Hinata just had to be himself. 

The redhead sighed and ran a hand over his face. Sometimes easier said than done. Especially when his mind told him to got close and closer and touch and kiss and taste. He had to get his freaking hormones under control. He wasn't 16 anymore. He was a grown ass man! But that was also not that easy since he had seen you naked. Naked from head to toe. 

God dammit, he would not fuck this up. And he would not back down.


End file.
